


Fallen Angel

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: Once two angels fell in loveand their love was pure and immeasurable.But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...For years driving away a whisper deaf,foreshadowed, the inevitable ...«Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Падший Ангел](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615550) by KristinaKreisi. 



> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

August 1946, Boston ...

\- “As long as I live in this world, I will never cease to admire human life and ...” the brown-haired woman fell silent for a moment, twirling a glass of bourbon in her hands, - “... their entertainments. From century to century, it is becoming more and more interesting and interesting" she takes a sip and, leaning her hand on the table, sighs blissfully. - "I love people."

\- “I completely agree with you,” the blonde smiles, glancing at the laughing mortals.

\- “Despite the stupid things that they do, it’s impossible not to love them,” the second brown-haired woman picks up, also watching people.

\- “Clarke,” a friend calls on the blonde, - “do you want another glass?” slyly smiles, raising a glass over her head. The blonde smiles and looks at her friend.

\- "No, Octavia. I don't want." 

Octavia just waves her hand and calls the bartender, asking him to add more. 

\- "I'll go walk. Enjoy ..." the blonde translates the topic, putting her hand on Raven’s shoulder. And after leaving the bar.

*****

\- “Give all that you have, you petty scumbag,” is heard a roar somewhere in the dark alleys that doesn't bode well, - “otherwise your mom will be very upset if her son doesn't return home ...”

\- “But I have nothing, really!” the boy whined in response. In his voice heard open fear and doom.

The brunette immediately rushed to the scene of the clash and in a blink of an eye was a few meters from the young people who were sorting out the relationship. A guy who is only a few years older than the boy, he presses him by the collar to the metal fence. Teenage feud.

The evening was pretty cold. There is darkness all around. Not a single soul in the vicinity.

\- "Don't lie to me, you bastard!" The guy growls in the boy's face, shaking him at the collar of a worn blouse. The boy only with frightened eyes looks up at him.

\- “I am telling the truth,” the trembling of the coming tears is already audible in the boy’s voice, - “I swear!” The elder only roared and pushed the boy into the wall with force, and after that he again took the gate and began to threaten. Threaten with a knife ...

\- "Take off your clothes!" the teenager orders, putting the blade to the victim's throat.

\- “But that's all I have ...” the boy whimpers in response, squinting his eyes when the guy pressed the blade harder.

\- “I don't care ...” the eldest didn't have time to finish, as he was interrupted by the brunette's calm voice.

All this time she was overcoming the internal conflict - whether to intervene in the natural course of circumstances of the human world or not. Once again, the first option takes up the mind of an angel.

\- “Let the boy go and leave from here if you don’t want any irreparable problems, who will touch you very soon if you don’t listen to me ...” the angel still remains in the shadows, not showing her face. The guy is scared, but swallowing and moisturizing the already dried up throat, hesitantly answers:

\- “Get out of here, or you will get ...” the angel lowered her head and, with a sigh, opened her eyes sharply. The frightened teenager immediately backed away, letting go of the   
youngster and watching without a hitch, as in the darkness between the buildings bright green eyes are visible. - "Uh ... uh ... it's a demon! Daemon!" shouted the guy, poking a finger into the darkness. And then, taking himself in hand, he disappeared around the nearest corner.

The boy only swallows and with frightened eyes watches the green lights go out, and after a moment the brunette emerged from the shadows.

A warm smile played on the angel's face, foreshadowing only the good. She went to the boy, standing opposite him. She touched the top of her hand with her palm and gently   
stroked, and he only looked at her without a hitch.

\- “W ... who are you?” The boy whispers, and his voice trembles, but not at all from fear. The brunette smiles warmly, leaning closer to him so that her face is opposite.

\- “Guardian angel,” whispers, not hiding the smile on her plump lips. The boy only delightedly claps his eyes. - "Don't do bad and do good. Never be like him ... Okay?" Still quietly asks, piercingly looking into the eyes opposite.

\- “Y ... yes ...” the boy swallows, nodding.

\- “Good,” the brunette pulled away from him and, once again stroking the boy on the top of his head, calmly said, - “now go ...”

He only nodded again and tore off, leaving the dangerous area.

All this time, at that end of the street, a blonde was watching the unfolding situation. Remaining in the shade, she silently watched the habits of an angel. She was attracted by a familiar energy and couldn't let go. Wondering who it was, she began to watch ...

\- “I feel you for miles ...” the angel shudders sharply, hearing the voice of a brunette behind her. And after unfolds and meets the bottomless greens, which burn through her   
completely. And her gaze involuntarily falls on the shadow of a street lamp and on what is shown on the asphalt shadow. Wings.

\- "You're an angel!" the blonde states the fact, not taking her eyes off the green.

\- “You too ...” the brunette answers, without breaking eye contact.

\- “For a long time I haven't met other angels,” the blonde, continues looking on the green-eyed angel.

\- "I also. This world is great even for Us." A smile blooms on puffy lips again. The brunette steps back from the blonde and holds out her hand in greeting. - "Lexa ..." 

The blonde, without hesitation, holds out in response, responding with a smile.

\- “Clarke ...”

Nowadays

\- "Why don't you sleep? Or rest it's for mortals?" Octavia sings, sitting down on the sofa, bending legs under her.

\- “I feel something ...” the blonde whispers, looking blindly in front of herself, and then at the bright moon in the window opposite. Friend frowns and sighs.

\- “When you say that, something really happens,” the brown-haired woman stares at the angel’s profile, - “well, so what is it?”

Clarke continues to be silent. Once again immersed in her thoughts. In the memory of the past. And about those words of Michael that still sound in her head and make the heart of an angel tighten... «Angels are falling, and she will fall ...»

The blonde recalls that she couldn't stop it... About what she blames herself to this day. She was warned. Michael told her that. He said more than once, but she didn't dare to fix it, leaning towards the option that everything itself would stop ...

For five years now she has been reproaching herself for this. But what is five years for an angel? This is a grain in a shrunken desert. This is nothing. But it was precisely these five years that became the most burdensome and painful in Clarke's life.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia. Three angels, nascent from time immemorial. They extended their existence together.

Angels are immortal. They have to wander around the world. Round. From century to century. They are, but they are not. For humans, they and other angels are just passers-by. They don't take root, but only exist in their world to maintain a balance between light and darkness. They are the keepers.

\- “Clarke ...” the friend calls the blonde again. Clarke blinks, recovering. What she feels with all her heart doesn't give her sleep and peace. Only she can feel ...

She turns her blue eyes to the opposite and whispers with a sick smile:

\- "She's here. I can feel her ..."


	2. Consonance of souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi.  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

May 1950, Chicago ...

\- “Clarke,” the brunette whispers softly, drawing the angel’s attention to herself, - “we need to talk ...” Her voice sounded unusually sad, which immediately alerted the angel.

\- “OK,” pulls a warm smile, not taking her eyes off the greens opposite.

\- “Give me your hand,” Lexa asks quietly, holding out her hand to the angel. The blonde only smiles in bewilderment, but still reaches out to meet her.

And at this moment, the angels left the table in the bar, leaving their friends alone. And at the same instant, they were on the roof of a building.

\- “What's the matter Lexa? I’m worried about your actions,” Clarke begins a little calmer, looking at the silhouette of an angel.

Lexa just turns with face to the angel, and with a sad smile, says:

\- “I have to leave ...” Clarke's gaze quivered, and something pricked in her heart with a sharp flash. Unpleasantly something ached, something that she had never felt before. And this couldn't but alert the angel.

The girls are still standing on the roof of the building. Silence hung. A barely perceptible breeze slipped between them. Somewhere below, the sounds of music and cars are heard. Behind them, the lights of buildings burn, giving something unusual to all of this ...

\- “You shouldn't ...” Clarke muttered in a surprisingly trembling voice, taking a step closer to the angel. Lexa just covers her eyes and turns her head to the side, just not to look into the blue opposite.

\- “I think i should,” the brunette still looks off to the side, not raising her eyes, - “for your sake ...” Clarke's eyes faltered again in misunderstandin. She frowns, trying to catch the green's eye, but to no avail ...

\- “I don’t understand ...” the angel shakes her head, and her heart already tells the reason ...

\- “My heart is breaking, Clarke!” already raising her voice, the angel answers, putting palm to chest of herself and sadly looking in the blue opposite. - “What I feel ... for you ...” Clarke's heart throbbed again, which faded in her eyes for a moment, - “tears me apart ... my mind tells me that this is wrong, but my heart says otherwise ...” Lexa takes a step towards the angel, and then gently touches the blonde cheek with the palm of her hand, which is why the angel flinched and yet closed her eyes, enjoying the unusual feeling, something she had never felt before. - “These feelings devour me ... They drive me crazy ... I haven't experienced this before and it scares me ... But I know that it is ... and ...” she fell silent for a moment, lowering her gaze, and after a whisper softly: “... and maybe also you…"

For the first time, Clarke is unable to answer. She was simply numb, looking down at the green. The heart begins to beat so hard that it further confirms the words of the angel...

For centuries, Clarke has been entertaining moments with people when they did something similar. She didn't understand why people do stupid things for others. She knew that this was love ... But, she didn't know what kind of power this feeling had. What is it that concerns everyone and makes the unthinkable ... She didn't understand, because she never felt the same ... But now ... Now she feels ...

\- “This is not right, Lexa ...” the angel says quietly, shaking her head and stepping back a step, - “this is a sin ...” she no longer speaks more confidently in a trembling voice, looking somewhere down.

Green's eyes faltered, and her heart began to whine in pain. Lexa again took a step towards the angel, and taking her face in hands, forced her to look into her eyes.

\- “Do you think that two souls can't love each other? With all my heart I feel that you are feels to me too, as I am to you ..." Lexa looks piercingly at the blue opposite, seeing in   
them ... tears ... - "Tell me ... please tell me that my heart is wrong ... tell me that you are not feel the same for me, and I will leave ... I will leave you ... just say ... say that you do not love me ..." the brunette closes her eyes, and whispers barely audibly: - "because, I love you ..."

Clarke's tears streamed down her face. For the first time in so many centuries. She knew that people were crying ... For various reasons ... From grief, from happiness, from pain, from hopelessness ... From everything ... And she was no exception ...

\- “We can't ... This is wrong ...” she babbles her own, shaking her head, and again steps back a step. The green eyes were limp, and the hands that recently enveloped the face of the angel fell down.

Clarke looked at the angel, and her heart was breaking. She herself didn't believe in her words, but now it is too painful to say anything. And she just disappears, leaving the   
brunette alone ...

Nowadays…

\- “I was always surprised at your connection with her,” Raven begins, stomping back and forth on the asphalt, looming in front of her eyes, - “that you feel each other ... it's   
unbelievable. Interestingly, is it only with you? Or all the angels who in love?"

\- "Ray!' pulls her Octavia, flashing a resigned look.

\- “I'm sorry ...” she says guilty, looking at Clarke sitting on a bench. The blonde blindly looks in front of herself, completely enveloped in her thoughts.

\- “We have felt each other since we first met ...”

\- “There is a connection between you ...” Ray sharply replies, stating a fact. Friends sharply turned their eyes on her.

\- "And what does it mean?" Octavia throws up her hands, looking at her friend.

\- “Exactly, the connection ...” Ray repeats her words, as if she only got to know it now, and not when she first said it. She comes to her friend, sitting on a bench nearby, and then continues: - "This happens with angels. We didn't know about it, because it is a rarity among us. Rarity, love ... Do you understand?" Clarke only frowns, looking in brown opposite. - “Your souls have found each other. You were one from the beginning, and when you found each other, your connection intensified."

\- “She's your soul mate, Clarke ...” says the obvious Octavia. - “Well, you already know that ...”

\- “I know that ... I always knew ...” the angel whispers under her breath, bathing in her thoughts.

\- “In any case, you need to discuss this with Michael ... He will know more about this than we do ...” Raven answers.

\- “Okay,” Octavia translates the theme, waving her hands, - “who wants coffee? I can never get used to this drink of the Gods ..."

\- "Come on, Clarke. You need to unwind ..." a friend gently squeezes the shoulder of an angel, drawing her attention to herself.

\- “Okay ...” the blonde smiles timidly in response and, rising from a bench, the girls leave the boulevard.

\- “You're tense,” Octavia begins abruptly, casting a sideways glance toward Clarke, leaving the cafe, - “what do you feel now?”

Clarke is silent, looking in front of her. The heart beats extremely hard. And the palms become wet, as if in a person. Feels with her whole body ... An extraordinary feeling. It seems to be as before, but only to all this was added cold ...

\- “She is somewhere nearby,” the angel replies, turning her head from side to side, looking around, - “as if she were watching ...”

\- “You have to calm down,” Ray intervenes, taking a sip of coffee, - “when the time comes, she will find you and show up. Don't look for her ..."

May 1950, somewhere in heaven ...

\- “My child, I see that something is bothering you,” a soft voice is heard behind her. Clarke continues to sit on the white steps, drooping her legs in zero gravity.

\- “Michael, I need your word ...” the angel whispers softly. The archangel approaches to the blonde, and sits down next to her. The gaze of both is directed into the distance,   
looking behind the sun and lush clouds, a golden ebb ...

\- “I can feel your heart rushing about...” he begins, turning his gaze to the angel.

\- “You're right,” the blonde whispers, - “it is torn apart  
... Tell me, are we capable of love?” the archangel's gaze immediately turned to the profile of a pensive blonde.

A sincere smile shone on the elder's face.

\- “Absolutely ...” he only answers, and Clarke immediately looked at the man. A hurricane of questions fluttered in her eyes.

\- “Isn't that a sin? It’s not a sin to love Her ..." the angel continues in bewilderment. The man smiles warmly again, touching the fragile shoulder of an angel.

\- “Tell me, child ... How are We different from people?” the question caught the blonde for a moment by surprise, and yet she answered almost immediately:

\- "Our strength. Our gift ..." she answers, continuing to look in brown opposite. The man nods and smiles.

\- "Exactly. Our strength and no more. But even for this power, we pay by protecting the weak. Namely a person. They are children of God, just as we are ... But that is all that makes us different from them. We, like them, are able to love ... And we all deserve it, but it happens to us so rarely ... What is love for us ... It's a pure gift and a miracle ... And never say that love is a sin. This is the strongest feeling that exists in this world. And if it touched you, don't push it away ..."

\- “Then why do people consider it unacceptable if two men and two women love each other?” after the words of Michael, Clarke seemed to have fallen a heavy load from her heart.

\- "Because many of them, unfortunately, do not believe in Us and in Him. And they don't believe in the harmony of souls ... That's why many die in solitude ..." the archangel smiled again. - "If you fell in love with Her, then you should not drive this feeling away from you ... I give you a blessing ... and He too ..."

May 1950, Chicago ...

\- “Lexa,” the angel's worried voice behind her sharply heard, - “forgive me ...”

The brunette didn't even have time to turn around, as the angel in a blink of an eye was next to her.

\- "For what?" the green look in bewilderment runs over the beautiful face of an angel. Clarke just smiles, touching the brunette’s chest with her palm, clearly feeling how strongly the heart beats across.

\- “For my words ...” she whispers, looking down, and feeling the green's warm look on herself. - "Don't leave ... Don't leave me ..."

\- “Clarke, I ...” the angel begins uncertainly, but is immediately suppressed.

\- “I ... I love you ...” the blonde exhales, uncertainly looking into the eyes opposite. - “And this feeling is tearing me apart ... It scares me ...” Lexa's eyes faltered, and heat spread throughout her body in a wave.

The brunette doesn't believe what she heard. It seems to her like a mirage; dream…

Lexa smiles with her brightest and warmest smile, which she is capable of. And then, clutching the angel's face in her hands and covering her eyes, she gently kisses her forehead.

\- “I'm not going to leave you ...” whispers with her eyes still closed, - “I can’t ... never,” brunette pulls away from the blonde, and looks into her blue ones. - "Because I love you…"

Clarke doesn't hold back a smile. Her eyes look in warm green, and a pleasant feeling spreads in her soul ...

Lexa gently strokes her blond hair, looking at the angel with all the warmth, and then leans a little closer and covers her lips...

Nowadays…

\- “Now it seems to me that not only Clarke feels it ... Do you feel?” Octavia asks quietly, looking around.

It was already late in the evening and the girls were heading to the apartment, where they temporarily live like normal people, and having turned into their area, they fall into an eternally dark alley, only now, for all the time, something has changed ... Now all three angels feel it. They know that this happens only when They are near ...

\- “Yeah, me too...” Ray strain through her teeth, trying to make out at least something in this pitch darkness.

A moment and in the shadow lights lit up. The angels were immediately on their guard, and their eyes were fixed on the darkness opposite.

\- “What a sensitive one,” a causticity is heard in the voice, and afterwards a loud laugh in the ears.

\- “I didn’t think I would say this ... but I really missed you, dear angels ...” a second voice is heard and three demons appear from the shadows.

While Octavia and Raven are exchanging words with demons, Clarke continues to stare into the darkness. The heart beats so loudly ... So hard ... She feels ...

\- “I can’t say the same thing, Kara ...” Ray snorted, in response to which she received a malicious smirk on the demon’s face.

\- "Replenished your team, huh?" threw Octavia, pointing to the guy. He only maliciously grimaces in a poisonous grin.

\- “Ofcourse ...” demon playfully casts a sidelong glance at the demon. - “This is Raphael ...” and again glances at the angels. - "He doesn't tolerate angels. Actually ... Although I don't understand him, because you are such ... as mortals say, um ... cute ... Exactly! You are cute and naive." the brown-haired woman grins. - “But you know that, I have one more replenishment ...” and with these words, Clarke's heart trembled again, as if predicting the words of a demon. - “Oh, sweetheart ... I see that you know what I mean ... I heard about your connection, but that it was so strong ...” the demon clicks its tongue, shaking its head, and a caustic smirk doesn't come off her face.

Clarke's heart beats with incredible force, looking into the darkness. She listens to the demon, but her thoughts have already plunged into one ...

The demon sighs and closed her eyes, opens them again, glancing sideways behind her back, and after what she says, she makes Clarke's heart literally freeze:

\- "Lexa ... show yourself ..."

In these words, the eyes of the angels were riveted to the darkness behind the backs of the demons. A second ... two ... and in the darkness, two green lights lit up. The very ones that Clarke can recognize from a thousand. Of billions of green lights ...

After a moment, the silhouette of a brunette is shown from the shadow. Step by step, her features are clearly visible.

Clarke poured cold and trembling all over her body. Tears come to the eyes. And everything becomes cloudy in the eyes. But her image. Her image horrified the heart of an angel ...

Green eyes covered with black tar. Hellishly black and horrific. And then they turn green again.

In the once warm and love-filled eyes, the cold is now read. Such that frost passes over the skin. A poisonous half-smile is playing on her face, and Clarke’s heart seemed to   
fell out in sediment. She doesn't feel heart ...

\- “Lexa ...” Clarke whispers softly. Her pupils tremble with tears and hopelessness. From pain and remorse ...

To which brunette only smirks, and at the same second, wings fluttered behind her. Pitch black ...

\- “What's the matter, Clarke?” depicts the anxiety of Kara. - “Are you terrified of something?”

Angels continue to stare at Lexa. They all knew that this would happen, but only none of them was ready to fully accept it. Deal with it…

\- “Oh, Kara, what tactlessness ... Let the angel mourn her love ...” the fourth demon intervenes.

\- “That's right, you're right, Laura ...” the demon grins.

\- “Lexa, say something to your little angel ...” Rafael grins. - "I get bored from these snot. Like mortals, well, honestly ...” The other demons grinned, and Clarke's gaze was still on the image of a brunette.

\- “I have nothing to say ...” brunette said in an incredibly cold tone, and for another moment looking into the tear-stained blue, the demon disappeared ...

\- “Well ...” Laura sighs offendedly, - “and I was hoping for a sentimental scene ... Pity...”

Clarke no longer heard what the demons were talking about. That they are answered by friends. She doesn’t feel how they disappeared ... She only feels pain ...

Her image is still standing in her eyes. Pitch black eyes; devilishly black wings; cold look and voice. A cold she had never seen in green eyes.

«... she will fall ...»

«... she will fall ...»

«... she will fall ...» swirls in head in a whirlwind, only one word ...

\- “She fell ...” the angel whispers, exhausted collapsing on her knees ... - “She fell ...”


	3. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi.
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

December 1961, New York ...

\- “Today is a magical night ...” the blond angel whispers softly.

\- “Indeed ...” Lexa smiles, gently touching her beloved neck with her lips.

She gently hugs the angel from the back, giving her tender kisses on the shoulder; in the neck; hair ... Warming already such a native body. Hugging her tightly, pressing her naked body closer to herself ...

Outside the window is a late night ... Snow flakes the night city ... The full and bright moon is visible ... Two angels again succumbed to love ...

\- “Tickled ...” Clarke gave a warm laugh as the brunette began to slide her fingers over her bare skin, slipping from her neck and lower. Brunette smiled back and kissed blonde hair, hugging her again from the back.

Clarke blissfully sighs and leans her back against the brunette’s chest, completely falling into her arms and taking away all the warmth that she gives to her ...

Lexa pokes her nose on the angel’s neck, covering her eyes and enjoying the warmth of her body ... the delicate aroma ... the velvet of her skin ... her even breathing ...

Clarke gently covers the hands of an angel, that they so carefully guard her, with her own and just relaxes ...

\- “I want to spend with you like this, eternity ...” suddenly Clark's soft whisper is heard.   
She feels the brunette smiling, hugging her tightly ... Kisses on the neck and covering her eyes, quietly answers:

\- "So it will be ..."

Moonlight plays on blond ringlets ... Giving her image even more something magical ... Something enchanting ... Something like that, making Lexa look at blonde profile turned to her, with a certain adoration and ... love ...

\- “I love you so much ...” brunette angel whispers, twisting the blond strand onto her finger, staring at the angel’s smile. She closes her eyes and rests forehead against the cheek of her beloved, whispering softly: - “So much ... You are my everything ... I have nothing dearer than you ... I love you and will always love ... Whatever happens ... Always ..."

Tears came to Clarke's eyes ... tears of happiness ... For so many centuries, she had never felt anything like it. Didn’t feel that someone could give so much heat; love happiness ... To give a sense of security ... Love is a gift. This is a miracle. This is the strongest feeling in the world ... Clarke was convinced of this personally ...

Blonde moves away from the angel, and completely turning with face to her, sat on her hips, clasping her face in her hands. With all the warmth she looks into the green opposite, and how the reflection of the moon splashes in them ...

\- “I love you ... I love and will always love ... Until the end of time ...” blonde angel whispers softly, touching with forehead with her and covering eyes. The aroma of brunette skin inhales ... She touches the nose of her cheeks ... She smiles, stroking the dark strands, and then gently covers her lips with hers, merging in a kiss full of love and bliss ... She feels a smile on the lips of an brunette angel and pulls away, but only to whisper to her again: - "I’ll love is forever ..."

*****

Nowadays…

Clarke lies on the bed, completely immersed in her thoughts. In memories of that evening. Her image doesn't leave the consciousness of an angel.

Severe pain, makes the heart contract to the grain ... An angel wants to disappear from this world ... Forget it all ... Or maybe return to the past to be with Her ... Prevent it all ...

But it is impossible to go back ... She lost her ... Not saved ...

\- “Clarke, say something already ...” said Octavia, sitting down on the bed next to her friend.

Angel is silent, blindly looking out the window opposite. Looks without a break ...

\- “We know how hard it is for you ... We, too ... She was our friend ... To see her like that ...” Raven sighs, lowering his eyes, - “it's hard ... And we can’t imagine what pain you are experiencing ... But please, don’t close yourself ... You know That is bad. We can't lose you either ..."

\- “I didn't save her ...” Clarke whispers in a hoarse voice, continuing to look in front of him. - “It’s my fault ...” her blue ones began to blush and fill with tears.

\- "No!" stops her monologue Octavia, comfortingly stroking her hair. - "It's not your fault. It so happened ... it didn't happen right away ... It was slow and imperceptible ..."

\- "I saw this ... I saw what was happening, and didn't prevent it. Michael told me many times ..." she continues to whisper under her breath. She closes eyes, squeezing the blanket tighter, and the first tears come off her eyes.

\- “You wouldn’t do anything. How would you not want. No matter how you love her." Ray intervenes.

\- “I can't live without her. I can't exist without her. I need her ... I need it." Angel's lips tremble with tears and pain.

\- “Her kindness destroyed her, not you!” stops her Octavia.

\- “And now there is nothing in her heart ...” Clarke continues to whisper softly. - "There is no good; no compassion; no heat; no love ... nothing ..."

*****

February 1962, Paris ...

\- “My angel, give me your hand ...” Lexa says with a smile. Clarke laughs with her head down, and calming her broad smile, she reaches out to her beloved.

In no time, the girls find themselves at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Evening. The lights of night Paris lit up like the millions of stars gathered for Her.

Only the two of them and ...

\- "Is that music?" Clarke laughs, looking at the view of the night city that has fallen to her gaze.

\- “Yes ... As people say ...” Lexa looked up to the sky. - "Romantic ..."

\- “It's magical ...” laughs Clarke, spinning around its axis and looking into the starry sky. A gray haze breaks from her lips, caused by the warm breath of an angel.

\- “This world is magical ... And you are beautiful ...” Lexa whispered softly, already catching the circling angel into her arms.

Clarke doesn't hold back a smile, grabbing her beloved by the neck and pulling her closer to herself. She looks into the green opposite, gently touching her face and removing the fallen strand by the ear.

\- “You make me the happiest angel in the world ... You give me so much love and warmth ... It is not possible to imagine how much you mean to me. How much I love you. I thank Him for every moment, and that he give you to me..." blonde whispers softly, looking into the eyes opposite. Lexa smiles the most tender and warm smile. And then she wraps her arm around blonde waist, and in the second takes her palm, starting to move to the rhythm of the melody.

Brunette hugs tightly, touching with her cheek to the angel's forehead, covering her eyes.

\- “I want to be with you and protect you ... My love for you will never fade away ... I want you to remember this always ... Whatever happens, I want you to know that my love for you is eternal ...” brunette whispers softly in ear an angel.  
Clarke was a little wary of these words.

\- "Why do you say that?" brunette only hugs blonde harder, buried face in her blond hair.

\- "This world is both beautiful and dangerous ... Everything can be ... But I just want you to know this ... Always ..." kisses gently on the hair, and then pulls away, looking into the blue ones. - "I love you ..." smiles and gently kisses the angel on the lips, giving her all love and warmth ...

*****

Nowadays…

\- "She needs to talk with Michael!" Octavia throws up her hands, making coffee.

\- "And what can Michael do?" Ray meets, delving into the refrigerator. - “He said everything he could,” she sighs, closing the door. - “She needs time ...”

\- "Time? And how much do you think? Century? Two? Eternity is not enough for her to stop loving her!" Octavia exhales, sitting down in a chair.

\- “I want to go for a walk ...” Clarke heard a soft voice from the side. The girls immediately turned around.

\- "Are you sure?" Ray asks warmly.

\- "Yes."

\- “Good,” Ray nods, - “only please, not for long. It's night on the street. Be careful ... Maybe we walk with you?"

\- “No, everything is fine...” and at that very moment the angel disappears and finds herself in a dark quarter not far from house.

The street is dark and slushy. It’s empty and cool, but not cool because of the weather ...

She takes a step, looking around. Ahead of her is the road and you can see how the cars go back and forth. Like having fun people go somewhere.

A lone lantern barely illuminates something. Quiet.

A familiar feeling led her out into the street. One that she can never get rid of. The heart beats like crazy. She feels again ...

She lowers her head down and covering eyes, begins quietly:

\- "I feel you…"

A moment of silence, and after that, the angel sharply turns around when she feels a light breeze behind her.

In front of her stood the image of a girl. There is not a single emotion on her face. The eyes are all the same green. All the same facial features and it would seem that nothing has changed, but the cold coming from the fallen, brought the angel into reality ...

The black wings of the demon immediately disappeared, and a cold half smile began to play on her face. Clarke doused cold again. The heart began to whine again in pain ...

Swallowing and gathering more air into her lungs, the angel whispered softly:

\- "Lexa ..."


	4. Step into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi.
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Nowadays…

Green's eyes were fixed on the angel. Her gaze was cold and full of abyss. A poisonous half-smile plays on plump lips, from which frost spreads over the skin. The heart contracts and all oxygen evaporates in the lungs. Something in the stomach is squeezing into a strong knot of pain, and the eyes begin to nip unpleasantly due to approaching tears.

\- "Why are you looking at me like that?" the fallen angel smirks, tilting her head to the side. Taunts are heard in her words. She is amused by the way an angel looks at her. How   
she has red eyes from tears and how pain splashes in them. - “It's me ...” brunette shrugs, spreading her arms to the sides and grinning guiltily.

\- "That's not you!" the angel immediately stops, clenching her jaw and steadily holding back tears, struggling not to show her weakness before the fallen. - “There is cold and   
darkness in your heart. You're not that anymore ..."

\- "Really?" with a malicious grin, the fallen hissed, sharply pressing the angel against the cold rocky wall of the building. Her hand gripped the blonde's neck, but so as not to cause severe pain. Her face is in millimeters from the face of an angel, which she clearly feels as she lost her breath. - “You can feel my breath,” the fallen angel whispers in blonde ear that she only covers her eyes, enjoying of brunette warmth and understands how she yearns, - “my heart beats,” brunette puts the blonde’s hand to her chest, looking into her blue ones, - “something has changed?" She asks quietly, glancing at the lips of an angel.

\- “Darkness is in your heart ...” the angel answers quietly, staring steadily at the green opposite.

\- "And what about this?" again leans to the blonde's ear, barely touching her lips. Her breath inhales, and with her free hand slides along blonde's wrist, up and down. A herd of   
goosebumps treacherously scatters the body of an angel. - “You know, I really missed you ...” despite these words, there is no bit of sincerity in the voice of the fallen. All the same cold blows from her lips. - “Over your body ...” her lips touch the pulsating vein on the blonde angel’s neck, which makes her cover eyes and begin to breathe heavily, - “and I see you too ...” whispers in blonde ear, and later bites her earlobe slightly. She pulls back and looks into the already darkened blue. - “We can be together again ... Fall, and everything will be as before ...” whispers almost at the very lips.

\- “This never be ...” the angel hissed in response, without breaking eye contact. The fallen one just sucked in air and squeezed her wrist harder on the blonde’s fragile neck.

\- “Don't you want to be with me ... forever?” on the last word, the fallen made a clear accent, highlighting the word, why the blue ones faltered and she squeezed her jaw harder,   
just not to succumb to weakness.

\- "Do you love me?" The angel sharply translated the subject, still holding the green eyes on itself. Brunette hesitated for a second. Frowning, he looks at the face opposite, and   
after regaining consciousness she grins and pulls on a cold half-smile again:

\- “I want you ...” brunette whispers, releasing a grip on angel neck and starting to slide her fingers below, going down to collarbone. The gaze of the angel flinched, and something seemed to pinched in her heart. It hurt like never before. Blonde was the last time convinced that she had lost Her. She was convinced that in her heart there was nothing more than darkness. There is no love that was before. The darkness completely swallowed her heart ...

\- “You are no more ...” the angel whispers barely audibly, and the hand of the fallen woman was frozen on the blonde’s chest, and the green eyes flashed into the opposite eyes, reading the emptiness in them.

The brunette smirked, and then leaned closer to the blonde and for a moment looking into the blue opposite, closed her lips on her, giving a fleeting kiss, which made the heart of the angel beat with renewed vigor and at that moment, it seemed to her that nothing had changed. That she is all the same and this is just a bad dream ... But sooner or later   
everything ends and the fallen one withdraws at the same moment:

\- “We’ll meet again ... my angel ...” brunette whispered softly to her lips, and then, at the same instant, disappeared, leaving the angel confused ...

May 1970, Detroit ...

\- “My love, you cannot interfere in the natural selection of humanity. You cannot save everyone. It’s impossible ..." Clarke begins to speak, sitting on the edge of the roof of the   
building when the brunette was again next to her.

Lexa has just once again saved human life from the hands of another mortal.

\- “I know,” brunette answered, sitting down next to the angel and watching the gaze that opened to her, a view, - “but I feel an urgent need for this ...”

\- “You're just too kind ... even for an angel ...” Clarke smiles warmly, taking her hand. She just smiles, continuing to stare at the bright orange sunset.

\- "Is it bad?" Quietly asks, looking into the blue.

\- “No ... probably not ...” Clarke paused for a moment, and then continued. - “And yet it bothers me. Dear, we are guardians. We protect people not from each other, but from   
extraneous forces. We do not interfere in their natural selection ... This is fraught with consequences ... And not always good ... You know ..."

\- "I understand, but I can not help myself. They are all too unfair to each other. They kill each other for nothing. They are ruining themselves ..."

\- “They are what they are ... And you won’t change that ...” Clarke only answers. She hugs her beloved by the shoulders and gently kisses the temple.

\- “Despite what they are ... I still love people. I want peace for them. I want them to live without war and pain ..." the brunette angel whispers softly.

\- “I know, but you know that this cannot be. Wars have been centuries. Even before our birth. And they will continue to be ... Wars go on even in our world ... There is no end to this ..." Clarke replies, stroking the palm of her beloved with a comforting gesture.

\- “I know ...” brunette whispers softly, laying her head on her beloved’s shoulder, - “I know ...” Clarke merely puts Lexa's palm on her lips and kisses her gently. And after hugging tightly, gently kissing her hair:

\- "Love you…"

Nowadays…

\- “Clarke, you’re not yourself lately,” Octavia begins, walking around the passers-by. - “I understand that it is because of her, but please don’t close in yourself. Do not be silent, we are worried ..."

She only continues to silently walk down the street, lost in thought.

\- “She needs time,” Rey intervenes. - “It's not just going to get out of your head. But Clarke," a friend turns to the angel, - "Octavia is right ... don’t close in yourself..."

\- “I'm fine,” the blonde soon answers, looking away, - “Really.” they only remained silent, and headed further, walking through the distraught crowd of the city.

Everyone is running and hurrying somewhere. The sounds of cars cut the ear, and the endless voices of people are confusing. But the angels are already accustomed to this world and feel quite comfortable in it ...

After walking a little more, Clarke felt a familiar feeling. She feels again ...

\- “Clarke, what's the matter?” Rey asks anxiously, looking at her abruptly stopped friend. Blonde just standing in a bustling crowd, begins to spin in a circle, looking for something. Her eyes fall on the roofs of skyscrapers, then on the alleys, a crowd of people, looking for one image in them ... and the angel freezes ... - "Clarke..."

But blonde just stared at the other side of the road. Through hundreds of people's heads, she sees one painfully familiar ...

The fallen angel stands at a traffic light, behind the back of some guy. A cold smile flashed across her face as she became convinced that an angel had noticed her. Clarke stands like a statue and stares without a hitch in the distance, the fallen begins to whisper something to the guy behind him.

Clarke was wary. The heart begins to pound like crazy.

She glances at the traffic light. Lights up red. And then she glances into the distance, and sees a huge wagon rushing along the road. It begins to reach to her...

The heart began to beat even harder, and she again casts a nervous glance at the fallen and the boy. Brunette smirks again and the guy nodding, takes a step ...

\- "Damn it!" Clarke throws and at the same moment she is behind the guy, grabbing him by the fabric of his sweatshirt and sharply pulling to herself and at the same second a   
wagon flew by at high speed.

While people begin to sigh and gasp from what they saw, Clarke nervously began to look around, looking for a single image.

Clarke looks first to the left, then to the right, and after her gaze falls on the roof of the houses, and she notices her. Lexa smirks rather, looking at the one from top to bottom, and after rising to her feet, she abruptly disappeared, leaving the angel in a daze ...

September 1985, Seattle ...

Lexa stands on the roof of the building, watching the man put a knife to the girl’s neck, threatening that he will kill her now. A crowd of people and the police watch in horror for all this, but they can do nothing, because he was completely covered by her body, which even the most accurate one could not shoot him.

People literally pray ...

\- “Please don't interfere ...” Clarke's voice is heard behind her. Blonde sees how a brunette overcomes an internal conflict. She sees how brunette struggles to not intervene. She   
sees her clenching her fists with all her might to control herself, but ... again breaks down.

In no time, Lexa finds herself in a crowd of people, merging with him together. She takes a step, leaving the crowd, and right there she is blocked by the path, someone's hand.

\- “You can't be here, it's dangerous there,” the policeman says calmly. She just calmly looked at him.

\- “I can get through,” brunette answers confidently, and the man immediately nods with his hand removed:

\- “You can pass ...”

Lexa takes a step and already leaves the protected ring of police and people, remaining in an empty area alone with the criminal and the victim.

\- “No more steps or I will cut her throat in one motion!” Growls the man. He clearly begins to get even more nervous when the angel slowly approaches to them, ignoring his   
threats.

\- “You won’t do it,” brunette's voice sounds so calmly and confidently that the man begins to hesitate and yet he hardly gives in to the suggestion of an angel. This all complicates.

\- “I will and don’t advise checking ...” he snorted, pressing harder on the blade. - “I said don't come!” He shouted when the angel was already a few meters away from them.

Tears streamed down the victim’s cheeks, and she literally closed her eyes, preparing at any moment to say goodbye to life.

Lexa begins to act. She looked into the man’s eyes so that no one, except him could see them, and after that, her eyes lit up and the man literally was speechless. She took him by surprise. He was terrified of what he saw, and the rest could not understand what was happend, and while he came to himself, the angel began to act. She quickly approached to them so that for people it would seem just a good preparation. Without arousing any suspicion and yet faster than a simple person.

She sharply squeezed the man’s hand with a knife, blocking and preventing him from cutting the girl’s neck. The man was terrified of all this and of the strong grip the brunette   
had on the contrary. Pulling his hand towards herself, she thereby allowed the victim to break out of his grip, and she immediately ran into the crowd.

Lexa, meanwhile, slightly pushed the man aside so that the police would already take up him, but as soon as she turned, she heard the rapidly approaching steps ...

The man ran to her with a knife, and hearing his screams, she turned sharply and pushed her hand into his chest ... stronger than an ordinary person could ...

Everything that happened next was as if in slow motion: her palm touched his chest; a roar is heard from his mouth; he is taken aback; slowly and everything would be fine, but   
that's just an accident ...

An angel sees how a man is taken aback from a blow, and clings his heel to the curb, and here the heart of Lexa and Clarke who watching all this from high, froze ...

He loses his balance and in his eyes, Lexa sees fear and horror ... Horror before falling ...

As if in slow motion, his body falls onto the asphalt. A crunch is heard, and after ... his body became motionless ...

The angel froze like a statue, it would seem that the heart ceased to beat ... It became so empty. She no longer hears anything. She doesn’t hear the police running up. Doesn't   
hear what they is saying. She sees nothing in front of her except the body of a man a few meters from her.

She sees only his faded gaze, looking somewhere to the side. And hears only words:

\- "He is dead…"


	5. When the time comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi.
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

October 1985, somewhere in heaven ...

\- “We have no right to judge her ...” Michael intervenes, before the council of archangels.

\- “It was an accident ... It happens,” Raphael intervenes.

Council of Archangels, for what time have been discussing the situation that has arisen with Lexa.

What happened then could not leave the archangels without attention. Some were ready to punish the brunette angel for their deeds, but most voted against this decision.  
Especially Michael. He has a special affection for Lexa and Clarke and simply can’t let hurt them, but only he can’t protect her ...

\- “Raphael is right, this happens,” Varahiel puts in his note.

\- "And what do you suggest?" Crosses his arms over his chest, Gabriel.

\- "Nothing!" answers Michael.

Clarke watching all the argument of the council of archangels. Her heart is beating so loudly with fear. Crossing her arms around her belt and lowering her head, she listens to the verdict of the council. Her wings of despair just fell, expressing all her despair and fear because of her beloved ...

\- “She needs to be punished somehow!” Does not calm down Gabriel. Michael  
began to walk, reflecting on all this. He is very concerned about the state of Lexa, and unfortunately knows what will happen to the angel ...

\- “She will punish herself,” he answered faintly, standing with his back to the advice and Clarke.  
Her pupils dilated from what she heard, and she immediately looked up at the image of the archangel. Her look reads bewilderment.

\- “Do you think this is inevitable?” Salafiel calmly asks, remaining in the circle of archangels and looking at the back of his brother.

\- “Forced to admit, but yes! This is inevitable ... It has not passed anyone yet ... She will punish herself ..." the archangel also answers.

\- “I ... I don't understand ... what is inevitable? What are you speaking about?! Please, tell me!" Clarke meets, paying all the attention of the elders to herself. Michael only sighed  
sadly and in the next instant, turning with face to the angel, he answered:

\- “I'm sorry Clarke. She will destroy herself and this is inevitable ..."

\- “I don’t understand, Michael, I don’t understand ...” the blonde feels that a lump has begun approach to her throat. Her heart suggested that she didn't want to hear the answer ...

The archangel only closed his eyes and sighed again, turned his gaze to the blue, and then calmly answered:

\- “Angels are falling, and she is fall...”

October 1985, Vancouver ...

\- “This is not my fault ... this is not my fault ... this is not my fault ... this is not my fault ...” Lexa repeats endlessly, hugging her legs and swaying back and forth, saying these words like a prayer.

What a day, an angel sits in a dark room, saying it thousands of times. Convincing herself that it was not her fault. She didn’t kill Him ... Accident ... This is accident, it is not her  
fault ...

Her eyes are empty. From moral weakness, the angel showed her wings. They seemed to fade ...

An angel shows its wings on rare occasions. In most of them, they don't control it. They can be seen when the angel: is very weak; is on the verge of life and death; or when he is very strong and angry, and also when he is in the heavenly sanctuary, where the appearance of the angels is exposed, as is the case in heaven.

And right now she has become very weak. The death of a man devastated her. Reflected too much ...

Namely, because she loves people very much. All her existence, Lexa defended them, contrary to the laws of the elders. For her, human life was especially valuable ... Even the bad ones, she loved and was ready to defend.

What she did to that man broke her soul. This was not reflected in her in a way that could have been reflected in the man who had killed his own kind. It breaks the angels.

Angels are the purest and brightest beings. These are those from which life and light blow. Those who are called to protect, not to destroy ... To destroy those for whose sake they are actually who they are.

Lexa began to withdraw into herself. Before her gaze, that man’s gaze flickers in an endless swirl. The horror in his eyes ... And then, his dying eyes ...

\- “My dear,” hears a Clarke's voice again, but still continues to sit on the floor, silently looking in front of her, - “please, talk to me ...”

Clarke is afraid with all her heart for her love. Michail’s words do not leave her mind ... What he prophesied begins to come true slowly. But she doesn't believe that she cannot be saved ... She believes that she can help her. What can get her out of this state. It will help to accept this ...

If an angel closes in itself, then this does not bode well. When an angel sinks into himself, after the like, he begins to destroy himself, namely, he becomes vulnerable. He begins to create barriers around himself and his heart ... Dark barriers that appear from the outside. Or as they are called by the people - Darkness.

\- “It's my fault ...” the brunette whispers. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her eyes were still fixed on the floor.

\- “It's not your fault ...”, Clarke responds warmly. She sits on her knees, opposite the angel, but she is still blindly looking in front of her. - “It's not your fault ... it was an accident ...”

\- “It's my fault ...” the brunette whispers. Tears again poured down her cheeks and she immediately turned her empty gaze to her angel. - "It's my fault!"

Clarke is shaking all of this. It is so painful for her to look at Her. See how it breaks. See how painful she is and how she suffers. See her ruining herself.

\- "Not yours! Not yours! Not yours!" Clarke whispered, shaking her head. She immediately sat down next to her beloved and hugged her. - "It's not your fault! Do you hear, Not  
yours ..." already whispers stronger hugging her. She only again shed tears.  
Lexa pressed herself to the chest of the angel, hugging her harder in response and no longer restrained sobs.

\- “It torments me ...” the brunette whispers softly, wrapping herself tightly in the arms of an angel. Clarke feels her eyes begin to hurt from tears. Her lips quiver, trying her best to hold back her tears in order to remain strong for Her.

She hugs her tightly, kissing her hair gently. Strokes the face; through the hair. She buries her face into her crown and covering her eyes, whispers softly:

\- “It will pass ... it takes time ...” Clarke kisses her hair again, and she still whispers inaudibly, - “it takes time ...”

Nowadays…

\- “What she does ... is unacceptable!” Raises her hands Raven, sitting down on a bench.

\- "It's not her, but the darkness!" protects the fallen, Octavia. - “That Lexa is gone. And don't expect anything good from her. She is no more! There is darkness in her heart. There is no more light in it ..."

\- “Then why, she's not trying to kill Clarke?”

\- “Perhaps it's a bit of an affection for her. She may not feel anything, but her memories have not been erased and she feels something like a need for her ... I think so. I just don’t see another explanation for all this and what she is doing ..."

\- “Maybe you stop discussing this ?!” Clarke snapped, jumping sharply from the bench.

\- “I'm sorry,” Octavia looks guilty at her friend, - “we're just worried about you ...”

\- “I'm not going to close in myself! Clearly?! I will not go to that side! I will not fall!" the angel barely restrains emotions, looking at her friends, then at one, then at the other.

\- “We know that you're yearning ...” Rey begins uncertainly, but then she is cut short by an angel.

\- “She is no more! I know this ... She cannot be returned. I know! The fallen don't return, no need to remind me of this every single day! I beg you ..." the blonde barely holds back tears. - "I ask you ... I love her and will love until the end of time. This is my curse. My burden ... My fate ..." the blonde already whispers barely audibly, wiping her tears that have not rolled down yet.

\- “We with you...” Octavia only answers, hugging her friend by the shoulders.

Rei sits on a bench, looking thoughtfully in front of her, and then raises her eyes to her friends.

\- "It seems to me that Michael doesn’t tell something to us regarding the fallen ..."

\- 'Ray!" Octavia throws reproachfully. - "Don't start! No need to delve into this ..."

While in the central park, the angels figure out what and how, on the other side of the park, a fallen woman on a skyscraper. Her gaze is directed only at Her angel.

All the same cold look. Cold half-smile and obviously unclean thoughts.

\- “You still keep your eyes on your little angel?” A caustic smirk is heard behind the fallen.

\- “None of your business, Laura!” The brunette snorted in a mortally cold tone, still watching the angel.

\- "Oh, well. Someone is angry ..." she purrs, approaching gracefully to the fallen. - “She should be killed ...” whispers almost at the very ear of the brunette, remaining behind her. Brunette only tightens her jaw, looking firmly in front of her.

\- "She is mine!" The fallen hissed, turning sharply to the demon. - “I still need her ... For personal amusements ...” Brunette already smirks at that person.

\- “Why don't you find another angel?” she whispers, touching with her index finger the shoulder of the fallen, beginning to slowly circle around her, leading her finger along her  
collarbones; shoulders ...

\- “You know why,” brunette answers, grabbing the arm of that one, and squeezing it a little. She immediately flashed her gaze into the cold greens, waiting for the continuation: - “I will kill her when the time comes ...” brunette continues and then lets go of her hand, turning back with face to the city view.

He hears a satisfied grin behind her back.

\- “I can’t wait to see this ...” and with these words, the fallen felt a light breeze indicating that the demon had disappeared.

The brunette's gaze fell again to the angel. She continues to watch her, and a cold smile played on the lips of the fallen, foreshadowing an early meeting with the "beloved" angel ...


	6. The last step into the abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

July 1992, Houston ...

\- “Talk to me,” Clarke makes another attempt to speak with the brunette. Blonde lies on the bed, laying her head on the brunette’s chest, and she only silently hugs her in response, continuing to blindly look at the ceiling.

Years passed after that incident, and it would seem that the angel should have been cured of what happened, but unfortunately, this changed her ...

The first years, Lexa was completely enclosed in herself. Built invisible heights barriers. With difficulty she allow approach to herself to the love of her whole life.

But every year it became a little easier. She began to reopen more and more. She began to smile and spend time with friends as before. But for the most part, tried as rarely as   
possible to appear in very crowded places and generally avoid various kinds of skirmishes between people.

The image of that man did not leave her for a moment. He continues to pursue her. Angels are not people. They feel such a loss far more sharply than mortals. And such an angel as Lexa, and even more so. For her, this is a sure step into the abyss.

Unfortunately, the years could not completely heal the heart of an angel. The darkness that began to absorb it remained. He didn’t leave. He slowly ruins her. And the worst part is that Lexa allows this to happen, because the more darkness overcomes her heart, the less pain she feels ... but along with all this, the other feelings die.

Angels are powerful in that they radiate unusual strength. Some kind of light. Spirit. This is another gift from the keepers.

When someone is with the angel for quite some time, or rather touches him, the light emanating from the angel, his spirit, begins to penetrate into someone else's heart. More   
precisely, to illuminate it from darkness and not only. A person becomes kinder and livelier. The spirit that emanates angels fill the heart of another person or angel with life. But unfortunately, as soon as bodily contact is interrupted, everything returns. Darkness returns again in a wave.

This gift is given to the angels. Demons don't have such a gift, infecting hearts with darkness even for a while. Instead, they have power. Not much stronger than angels, but still. Thus, there is a balance between angels and demons ...

And for this very reason, the absorption Lexa's heart in the dark slowed down.

Unfortunately, Lexa is no longer able to radiate spirit. This was noticed by everyone and especially Clarke. When she realized that Lexa no longer exudes the power bestowed upon her from birth, she was wary. She is scared. And the words of Michael are increasingly beginning to flicker in her head.

Lexa's heart is still not obsessed with darkness, thanks to Clarke. It is due to the fact that she is with Lexa all the time, this holds the darkness. She does not even consciously radiate spirit. Her strength slows down, but does not stop ... and unfortunately does not stop. She delays the inevitable ...

\- “Lexa,” Clarke whispers after a long silence, trying to draw the brunette’s attention to herself. Lexa continues to stare at the ceiling. - "Dear, please!" an angel is already standing on her elbow, demanding attention. Lexa is silent. In the room you can only hear the even breathing of the brunette and her impassive gaze into the void.

Clarke puts her palm on the brunette's cheek and immediately turns her face to herself. The brunette look blank. In it every day less and less light. She's fading away. So slow and painful. In her heart, less and less feelings ... And she no longer fights.

Darkness for an angel is like a drug. The more she hits her, and dampens the pain, the greater the need for more. It is easier for an angel when the pain leaves her heart. It feels   
light, and therefore want to fight less and less every time, and maybe she has fell for a long time, if not for Clarke.

And for the same reason, demons don't return, and angels fall ...

\- “Please ...” Clarke whispers softly, stroking the brunette's face. Leaning closer and covering her eyes, gently kissing her forehead, - "don't be silent ... please, just don't be silent ..." whispers softly, blowing a hot breath over brunette's cheek.

\- “It's okay,” Lexa says, very quietly and with a sort of hoarseness. She covers her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her beloved.

\- “Stay with me ...” Clarke still whispers. Gently kisses near the eye; on cheek; On the lips…

\- “I want so ... I want to stay with you so much ...” the angel whispers with her eyes still closed.

\- “We can handle it,” Clarke says quietly, peering into the green and gently stroking the brunette on the cheek, “necessarily...”

Lexa just smiles painfully, closing her eyes again. Clarke rests her cheek against her beloved forehead, wrapping her in her arms.

\- “I beg you, just fight,” blonde whispers, barely audible, - “because I am losing you ...” but Lexa is only silent. Only the steady breathing of an angel is heard. - "Promise me that you will fight ..."

\- “I promise I will fight ...” the angel replies, barely audibly, before plunging into a serene dream ...

Nowadays…

\- “Clarke, you and we all need to unwind. At least a little. Forgetting even a little," Octavia begins confidently.

\- “I'm fine,” Clarke sighs, sitting on the couch and drinking a mug of coffee.

\- “Perhaps, but everyone needs to relax. This world is full of interesting entertainment. For centuries we had fun in their world, and now nothing should change!"

\- "And what do you suggest?" the blonde sighs in response.

\- "We suggest going to a bar or club and getting drunk. «Humanly» as it were," the friend smiles.

\- “Or don't get drunk, but just relax,” Ray intervenes.

\- “Well, I don’t care. I am into,” blonde shrugs, - "why not. ”

\- “It's so noisy here,” Clarke says loudly in Octavia’s ear, when they entered the club.

\- "That's what we need. Thoughts fly out of head in an instant," the friend jokes in response.

\- "Wow, look!" Ray interrupts friends, pointing a finger at the crowd. Due to dim lighting, one can hardly distinguish something.

\- “Is that Lincoln?” Octavia raises her eyebrows, trying to look at the man in the crowd.

\- “Sounds like ...” Clarke confirms, squinting.

\- “I haven’t seen him for a century,” Octavia smiles, - “I will come soon, have fun,” and the girl disappeared right there.

\- “I'm at the bar,” Ray begins, - “are you with me?”

\- “Um, no ... I'll probably stay here ...” blonde answered, and Ray only with a shrug disappeared into the crowd.

Clarke wanted to agree to Raven’s proposal, but only a familiar feeling didn’t allow her to do this ...

\- “You know,” a painfully familiar voice is heard near the ear, - “I don’t really like that you visit such places ...” warm hands encircle the waist of the angel, but still the same cold   
voice does not allow to enjoy the warmth of beloved body.

\- “Don't you care?” the angel replies dryly, feeling the warm breath of the fallen near the ear itself.

\- “No, but I can’t get rid of the thought that your body belongs to me ...” brunette whispers languidly, kissing her hair and sharply pressing the blonde closer to her.

\- “I no longer belong to you either body or soul ...” the angel snorts in response, removing her hands from the waist.

\- "I don't think so! brunette growled in response, sharply turning the blonde with face to her, again wrapping herself around her waist. The hand of the fallen descends lower to the buttocks of an angel, and then squeezes and presses her body closer.

\- "Let me go!" Clarke hissed, trying to slip out of the fallen embrace, but to no avail.

\- “I don’t think so,” the brunette whispered almost at the very lips.

Lexa's look became serious. She reached out to her face with her free hand and touched her cheek, which made Clarke take it by surprise.

Against the background of rhythmic music, the actions of the girls were as if in slow motion. They seemed to have been carried away. They are like in a quiet place where there is no this noise. There is no poisonous blue lighting. There are no these people ...

The fallen's hand reached for the blond curls of an angel and began to gently stroke, to which Clarke only closed her eyes, enjoying it. She yearned for it so much. Missed Her ...

Stroking an angel for a moment, the brunette reduced the distance, finding herself in a millimeter from the blonde's lips. Feeling uneven breathing on the contrary, Lexa covered her lips with hers.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle. And for a moment it seemed sensual ... the hands of the fallen one embraced the face of an angel, drawing it closer to itself. And Clarke just   
couldn't help but answer. She is weak before the fallen, no matter what she speaks. She cannot refuse her ...

A moment and Lexa pulls away, looking seriously into the blue opposite. Clarke's pupils nervously rush around the demon's face.

\- “I still love you ...” the fallen whispered softly, to which Clarke’s pupils became even larger. The demon's words stunned her. It would seem that the whole world just swam.

She stares into the grave green opposite. And after ... the fallen laughed with the coldest and caustic laugh. The one from which it becomes uneasy. And Clarke only looks at the   
brunette in bewilderment.

\- “You should have seen your face, dear,” the brunette smirks, lowering her gaze to the blonde’s chest and starting to run her fingers through her collarbone, going down to the   
hollow of her chest.

\- “You are a monster!” The angel growled, throwing away the hand of the fallen from itself.

\- "Watch your language!" The demon growled in response, pulling the blonde closer to her.

\- "Or what" hissed an angel in the face of the brunette, which is why she only bared harder.

\- “Then have to use force ...” the brunette already smirks, sliding her finger to the angel’s chest and lower, on which blonde swallows hard when her body is enveloped in a familiar feeling.

\- “I don't belong to you!” the angel snorted, but uncertainty was clearly audible in her voice, and her eyes were fixed on the hand of fallen that had wandering her body.

\- "Yes you are belong! Both in body and soul,” the brunette purred, clinging her lips to the blonde’s neck, “you will always be belong to me, my angel ...” the brunette whispered in blonde ear, and disappeared, leaving the angel alone with the demon's words in her head:

«You will always be belong to me ...»

September 2005, Los Angeles ...

Years passed, and the angel fell more and more ... Everything dragged on slowly, delaying the inevitable. But Lexa fought to the last. She promised to Clarke that she would fight.

And after some time, the angel began to make uncertain steps towards redemption. She began to help people again.

Clarke initially didn't like the idea. She was scared at the mere thought that Lexa could approach to a person. But when everything turned out and Lexa seemed to feel better, the hope arose in Clarke’s heart that perhaps the archangel’s prophecy would not come true.

But on the other hand, the detachment and coldness that increasingly appeared in the voice of an angel brought Clarke back to reality ...

Lexa is no longer the same as it was before. No matter how she tried to overcome the darkness, everything is useless ...

And Clarke once was convinced of this, when one night, she saw the brunette’s wings ...

What happened to them shocked Clarke. Her wings began to fade. They became friable, and the white feathers began to fall. Lexa tried to hide them from Clarke, so that on her   
last feelings, not to hurt her and not bother her ... But Lexa was already weak, and it was becoming more and more difficult to hide wings. Her soul was perishing ...

Unfortunately, the darkness absorbs slowly ... And it tormented not only Lexa, but Clarke ... It tormented everyone ...

And one evening, something happened that gave a powerful impetus to the fall of an angel ...

Lexa clings to the last strings, trying to help innocent people who were taken hostage in one of the banks of the city.

But the truth is that she barely felt something already, and all these actions were hardly noticeable on the senses.

Penetrating instantly into the bank, Lexa knocked out two leaving them unconscious. Fortunately, the hostages were in another room, which is why only criminals saw the   
supernatural movement of the angel.

The last burglar took one woman hostage, putting a gun to her temple, threatening that if brunette approached, he would kill her. The man was more than scared and out of his   
mind.

Lexa began to wrap herself in rage. A feeling that once she didn't even know about his existence. But in recent years, she has get used to  
this feeling and many others ...

Fury clouded the mind of the angel, and without even hesitation she broke away and in a blink of an eye was next to a man and a girl. She pushed girl away and a shot rang out.   
Past.

Green eyes glowed with anger and radiated genuine cold. The brunette simply grabbed the man by the neck and forcefully pressed into the wall, starting to strangle him, lifting   
him a little higher from the ground.

She looked into his eyes at point blank range. Her face was impassive and she simply watched the man floundering in her hand. He clings to life with all its might. Looks in horror at her already burnt green.

Lexa growled and tearing the man from the wall, again pushed him with all her strength, making his body go limp in the hands of an angel ...  
She felt that his body no longer radiates life ...

She seemed to be doused with cold water ... Having regained consciousness, the angel let go of the man's body and he just rolled down the wall.

She felt a hurricane of emotions and pain was read in them; horror; repentance; fear; and after ... emptiness. Tears came to her eyes and the angel immediately disappeared from there, being on the roof of a building.

She no longer held back tears. The angel simply fell to her knees, releasing her wings and looking at her hands. On the hands that once again killed a man.

She is shaking ... She feels the darkness enveloping her heart even faster ... She feels that this is the end ...


	7. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

March 2008, somewhere in heaven ...

\- “Michael, please tell me that you can help her ...” Clarke barely holds back her tears, turning to the archangel. He only silently stands with his back to the angel, watching the   
heavens. 

\- “I beg you ...” the blonde whispers doomly.

\- “I'm sorry, my child,” he begins, still standing with his back to the angel, - “her conversion is inevitable. She ruined herself ..."

\- “Is it really the fallen can't be returned?” hope is heard in the girl’s voice, but she is immediately suppressed by the elder ...

\- “The fallen ones are not coming back,” Michael answered surprisingly dryly and quickly. - “You can't save her ...”

March 2008, Boston ...

\- “You shouldn't see me like that,” the brunette answered sharply, standing with her back with wings spread. There was almost no heat in her voice. Her heart barely radiates   
feelings.

\- “I'm losing you ...” the angel whispers, standing behind the brunette. Tears flow down her cheeks when she sees the wings of a brunette.

White feathers are half fallen, and instead they have grown ... black. The wings are loose and hardly an angel can cock them. And the brunette herself is increasingly starting to   
radiate cold ...

\- “I'm fighting, really,” Lexa whispers with all her might, still holding feelings in her heart, - “for your sake ...” brunette turns her head a little to the side to see the silhouette of an angel behind her back, - “for us ...” she wraps herself with arms, hugging and covering eyes - "but I almost feel nothing ..."

Clarke again shed tears from these words. She put a hand to her lips, holding her sobs, but it hardly works out.

\- “I love you ...” the angel whispers through tears, hugging the brunette from the back and snubbing her nose on her cheek. Lexa only covers her eyes, raising her hand and   
touching the cheek of an angel, pressing her her.

\- “My angel ...” Lexa answers barely audibly ...

Nowadays…

\- “I'm so sorry, Clarke,” Lincoln sighs, looking sadly at the angel. - "Lexa was a beautiful angel. Truly bright and kind. Too good for this world ..."

\- “And that ruined her ...” Clarke replies emptied, looking straight ahead.

\- "No one is safe from this. Unfortunately…"

Angels talk about Lexa in the past tense. It is precisely because the fallen don't return. For angels, they as if die. They are no more ...

\- “I don't believe that the fallen cannot be returned!” Ray does not calm down, cutting circles around the room.

\- "Ray, stop it!" Octavia says, sitting down next to Lincoln and Clarke.

\- "It seem only to me alone that Michael something not telling?" Ray boils.   
Clarke only drops her head into thoughts.

\- “Then why don't you ask him?” sighs Octavia.

\- “I don’t think he’ll tell anything,” Ray resignedly resigned, leaning her back against the wall.

\- "That's what I'm talking about…"

*****

\- "Enjoy the fresh air?" the fallen purr, abruptly appearing on a bench next to an angel. Clarke only sighs covering her eyes. She’s already used to Lexa everywhere following her.

Deep night. Central park. Around no one and only lonely lights illuminate everything around. Clarke stares into the distance at the already black as the sky lake. Listens to the   
peaceful sounds of nature and enjoys it ...

\- "What do you need?" Clarke sighs, crossing her arms over chest, continuing to stare at the water and the reflection of the moon in it.

\- “You,” brunette whispers, hugging the blonde by the shoulders and pulling closer to her, - “I miss you ...” whispers in the blonde’s ear. Clarke only covers her eyes, but does not resist. The touch of a demon is pleasant to her as before. As if nothing had changed. Perhaps she’s even ready to enjoy at least such an attitude on the part of Lexa, rather than even be without her ...

\- “I want you to return ...” the angel whispers, covering her eyes and laying her head on the brunette’s shoulder, which made fallen by surprise. The green demons faltered. For the first time in a long time, the brunette didn't know what to answer or how to react ...

\- "What?" the fallen one asks surprisingly calmly, casting a glance at the blonde that rests on her shoulder.

\- “I want you to come back ... To me ...” blonde whispers softly, looking straight ahead. Her breathing is even and peaceful next to the fallen. - “I need you ...” the blonde continues, and the demon only listens calmly looking at the angel. - "I can’t live without you ..." the blonde feels tears coming to her eyes. She whispers it no longer to fallen, but her heart. As if hoping the light in her heart would awaken. And she will return. - “I love you so much that I am even ready to die from your hands ...” the blonde whispers, no longer holding back tears. - "I can't live without you…"

\- “I am with you,” replies calmly fallen, but in her voice treacherously heard typical cold.

\- "You're not with me. You don't love me. I’m just a toy for you. You don’t need me ..." the angel replies dryly, sharply backing away from the fallen one and getting up from the   
bench. - “You died a long time ago. And I can’t let you go ... But you are no more ..." Clarke does not hold back a sob, wiping her tears. - “You are no more ...” and with these   
words, the angel disappears, leaving the fallen alone with her thoughts.

December 2010, New York ...

Increasingly, Lexe began to disappear. Could not appear for days, even weeks. Clarke at night did not hold back tears from the doom of the whole situation.

For how many years, fear for her love, does not leave the angel. She foresees something woeful ... And she was not mistaken ...

Outside the window is deep night and it snowing. Clarke is standing in the room, feeling that the brunette is nearby. Clarke is waiting for her ...

And after a few minutes, Lexa appears in the room. The wings were almost black. Eyes barely sparkle, but still they can be seen. There is almost no life in them ...

\- “Lexa ...” Clarke sighs, looking at the brunette’s image. But Lexa only slowly approached to the angel and gently pressed her against the wall opposite. Tears were visible in her eyes.

\- “Forgive me ...” Lexa says in her last feelings, shaking head and not holding back tears. Clarke understands Her and does not hold back tears in response, allowing tears to slide down her cheeks. - “Forgive me ... forgive me ...” the brunette cries, clinging her forehead to the angel's forehead. She closes eyes and gently strokes her hair.

\- “I love you ...” Clarke whispers, not holding back a cry. Lexa only purses her lips to contain a new wave of tears and just gently and sensually kisses the blonde on the forehead, covering eyes.

\- “Forgive me ...” brunette whispers softly with her eyes still closed, - “but I can’t take it anymore ... I can’t fight anymore ...” from these words, tears again rolled down Clarke’s   
cheeks, - “I almost don't exist. It hurts so much ... I tormented and I suffer ..." she whispers, gently stroking blond hair. - "Because of you, I still feel, but I can no longer. I only feel pain ... Emptiness ... I don’t want you to see me like that ... I can’t fight anymore ... Forgive me, dear, please forgive me ..." Lexa whispers through tears, kissing the angel on the forehead and tears again break down her cheeks.

\- “Don't leave, please don't leave ...” Clarke shakes her head, squinting eyes and holding back tears. Feels the intermittent breathing of an brunette on her face.

\- “Forgive me ... But I can’t take it anymore ... I can’t take it anymore ... Let me go ...” Lexa whispers softly, looking into the tearful blue ones.

\- "I love you ... Do you hear? I love ... I love ... I love ..." Clarke whispers through tears, clutching the brunette's face in her hands.

\- “Let me go ...” a plea is heard in Lexa's voice. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

\- “You cannot leave me ... You cannot ...” the angel shakes her head, snubbing her nose on the brunette's cheek and covering eyes.

\- “I want you to remember ...” the brunette whispers, peering into the blue opposite. - "I want you to remember one thing ..." she swallows and gently kisses the blonde on the   
forehead, covering eyes: - "I will always love you ... forever ... Even if my soul dies ... I will always love you ..."

\- “Don't leave me ... Don't leave me ...” Clarke prays through tears, holding the brunette's face in her hands.

\- “I will love - forever ...” Lexa whispered softly, giving farewell kiss to the beloved on the lips ... and after that she disappeared ...


	8. Strength of Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Nowadays…

\- “Have you seen her again?” Octavia crosses her arms across chest, staring at the angel.

\- “You know yes ...” Clarke replies, barely audible, covering her face with hands. She sighs and runs with hand through hair, flops with back on the bed.

\- “Clarke, you shouldn't ...” the friend begins, shaking her head and looking worriedly at her friend.

\- "I know, O! I know ..." replies the angel sharply, standing on her elbows. - “But I can't ... I can't resist her ... Sometimes it seems to me that she is still the same. Just an instant, but it costs me more than anything. I feel her ... I feel with all my heart and always will be. This is a curse, Octavia ...” Clarke continues, laying back on the bed, -“curse ... ” she whispers faintly into the void.

\- “She will destroy you ...”

\- "I love her ... And if she wants to ruin me ... I will not resist ..." the blonde whispers barely audibly, putting her hand to her forehead. She covers eyes, trying to control the surging emotions.

\- “Do you believe that she can be saved?”" Octavia translates the theme, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her friend. She stares at the pondering angel.

\- “I don't know ...” blonde shakes her head, running a hand through her hair. - “But I feel that Michael is silent about something ... But I don’t know what.”

\- “Why don't you talk to him? He’ll probably tell you everything," the friend suggests.

\- "No. He will not say," Clarke looks sideways at a friend sitting next to her, - "he probably has good reasons."

\- “You don't want to know what these reasons are?”

\- “No ...” the angel answers right away, and then she turns her eyes to the ceiling, - “for now, no ...”

Nowadays…

\- "You wanted to see me?" A familiar female voice is heard behind Lincoln.

\- “Yes,” he answers calmly, turning with face to Raven, - “this concerns Clarke,” the brown-haired woman frowned immediately, expecting a continuation from the side of the angel. - “I found out something.”

\- "And what is it?" Raven crosses her arms over chest, looking piercingly in brown opposite.

\- “Regarding the fallen,” the man replies, and Ray only tensed harder. - “I will tell you, but so far no one else should know about this ... At least until we find out more.”

\- "Why are you doing this?" Raven translates the topic, continuing to anger the angel with a look.

\- “I knew Lexa for a long time. Even before you. She and Clarke are very dear to me, and if there is even the slightest hope of saving Her ... I am ready to help," Ry looks at the   
angel without a break, and after a sigh, she says:

\- "Good. What do you have…"

Nowadays…

Outside the window is night ... Clarke, with her face buried in lap, continues to sit and think about everything at once. Everything turns into a quiet noise. Many voices ... Her and   
His ... Their words, swirl in the head of an angel ... They drive crazy ... And perhaps they drove if it were not for the quiet voice nearby ...

\- "What are you thinking about?" Clarke turns her head toward the window, seeing the curtains swaying from the wind and the painfully familiar silhouette of the fallen.

\- “Go away ...” the angel said firmly, looking away from the demon. She looks blindly in front of her.

\- “I don’t want to,” the fallen only answers, beginning to slowly approach to the angel.

\- "Leave me alone!" the angel is blown up from the bed and already stands opposite to the fallen one. Lexa did not even blink an eye. Her impassive gaze is directed toward the   
blue opposite.

\- “You don't want this ...” brunette answers confidently. The gaze of the angel faltered. - “You love me ...” the fallen woman whispers, leaning toward the blonde’s ear and twisting her curl onto her finger. Clarke covers her eyes from the warm breath of the brunette on her neck. From her touch ... From her quiet words ...

Lexa kisses the blonde in the ear, weaving her fingers into blonde curls. Tilts her head slightly to the side, revealing more space for kisses. Holds the tip of the nose on the   
cheekbone, breathing in its gentle smell. Clarke only with a sinking heart, enjoys the touch of a fallen to herself.

\- “You are my doom ...” the angel whispers in a hoarse voice, covering her eyes. The fallen woman only smirks and her hands begin to jerk open the blonde’s plaid shirt while   
kissing her neck.

Lexa gently touches the hollows of the angel’s chest with her palm, and after her hands she encircles the blonde’s waist and presses her closer to herself. Clarke only takes off her shirt to the end, and the thing just slides down the thin hands of an angel, falling straight to the floor.

Lexa inspects the blonde’s half-naked body for a moment, and then touches her cheek with her hand and pulls her to herself. Blue seriously look at the green opposite, looking for cold in them, but ... Nothing ... The look of the fallen was calm and in some way warm ...

After a moment, fallen shortens the distance and covers the lips of the angel with her own. Kisses gently, twisting her fingers harder into her blond hair, pulling her closer.

Without interrupting an already passionate kiss, the angel's hands reach for the edge of the fallen T-shirt, starting to jerk off an unnecessary thing from the brunette’s body.

Lexa grabs the blonde by the hips slightly lifting and without breaking the kiss, puts her on the bed. Hangs from above, continuing to kiss the angel on the lips; on the cheek; in   
the neck ... Clarke squeezes out subtle moans, closing her eyes and lifting head back, enjoying the heat of her beloved lips on her body.

Squeezes with force the sheets under the fingers, from the thrill. Her body was unusually yearning for the fallen. Each touch of her bare skin feels like fire. As if all the nerve endings are bare. It’s crazy ...

Lexa comes off the blonde’s chest, but only to pull off the rest of her clothes from the body of an angel. She covers the blonde’s chest with kisses, going down to her tummy and lower, reaching the waist of her pants. Dexterously cracking down on fasteners and saves the angel from unnecessary.

Clarke rises on her elbows, watching the fallen woman take off herself leftover clothes. Her breasts heave heavily, from intense excitement. Heart is beating so loudly as it has not been beating for a long time ...

After taking off clothes and remaining completely naked, Lexa slowly crawls to the angel, hanging from above and looking into the already darkened, blue ones.

\- “I feel you ...” the fallen whispers softly on the lips. Clarke just a glance runs across the brunette's face, looking for a lie in them ... but nothing.

Clarke feels the pleasant heaviness of Lexa's body; burning breath on her lips and the gentle touch of her fingers on her cheek.

An angel grabs the brunette’s face in her hands and draws it closer to her, covering her lips with hers. Feels a lost breath fallen on lips.

The brunette’s hands begin to slide gently over the angel’s chest, going down lower, grabbing her waist and raising it higher, which makes the blonde bend slightly and lift her   
head back, giving the demon’s hot lips kiss her everywhere ..

Clarke grabs a fierce grip on the fallen's shoulders, extrude long moans as brunette continues to endow the body of the angel with hot kisses.

Lexa clung to her lips again, gently biting her lips. She feels her ragged breath on her own and only presses blonde harder with her body into the mattress. She intercepts her   
hand and their fingers intertwine, controlling the tearing sense of passion and excitement that surged through a new wave.

Their arms soar higher, over the head Clarke and Lexa squeezes them harder, barely digging into the pillow.

With her free hand, Clarke digs in her fingernails into Lexa's back, pressing her body closer to herself, wanting to feel her with every cell of her body. Wanting to feel her whole ...

\- “Lexa ...” a soft moan breaks from the lips of an angel and she noisily draws in air, lifting her head back, feeling fallen in herself ...

Feeling her lips on her neck; Feeling how every nerve burns in her body; feeling the brunette breathing noisily, merging with her together ...

Their hands are twisted together so tightly, as if this is the only thing that holds them together.

The bodies of the girls merged together ... Now they have again become a single whole ... Feel each other, so ... This is what they have been waiting for so long. Despite everything, their bodies languished for each other ... They are connected. And whatever happened to the fallen, her dark soul, will forever be attached to the angel.

So it has been since their inception ... And it will always be so ...

The brunette feels the body of an angel shudder in her arms. Feels her ragged breath on her lips. Their hands clench even more, sharing this feeling ...

It was like their first time ...

\- “Do you regret it?”" the voice of the fallen is calm, but the typical cold is no longer audible in him. And it’s not hard to guess why. She stayed with the angel too long. The spirit   
of Clarke, began to act on the fallen ... But what a pity that it does not last forever ... And her spirit, is not able to drive away darkness from the heart of the demon ...

\- “No,” blonde answers, sitting on the hips of a fallen woman and running thin fingers along her bare shoulders. Brunette only bites her lip and grabs the angel at the waist,   
presses closer to herself. Gently kisses the neck and inhales its aroma. Her hands caress the blonde’s back, causing a herd of goosebumps on her body.

\- "You belong to me, do you know that?" Whispers the brunette, barely touching the cheek of an angel with her nose. Clarke only silently hugs the brunette, as tight as possible,   
buried her face in her hair. She covers her eyes and only listens to brunette even breathing and how she hugs her in response, pressing her closer to herself.

\- “I know,” the angel answers quietly. She does not dare to loosen her grip, fearing that Lexa will soon leave her. She only feels the even breathing of the demon on her neck and   
how her arms hug the fragile body of an angel.

\- “I have to leave,” Lexa whispers, still softly, into the blonde’s neck. Clarke only hugs her harder, nuzzling her shoulder.

\- “Don't leave,” Clarke whispers in the neck. To which Lexa only slightly pushes the angel away from herself, looking into her blue ones. - “Stay ...” the angel asks quietly, stroking the brunette’s face. Lexa only grabs Clarke's palm, and weaves their fingers together. She brings her hand to her lips and kisses, and then looks into her eyes opposite.

\- "I have to go…"

\- “You leave me again,” Clarke says in a chilled tone, abruptly tearing her hand out of hers, - “you always leave me!” the blonde hissed, and than she got up from the fallen one   
looking for her shirt and throwing it over herself in an instant.

Lexa went cold again as contact with the angel was broken. Everything came back ...

\- "Do not start!" the brunette is hardly holding back the roar, leaving the bed.

\- "Get out!" Clarke barked, waving her hand.

The brunette, only with gritted teeth, silently looks at the angry angel. She does not want to discuss this topic at all.

\- “See you, my angel ...” the fallen whispered faintly, disappearing in the blink of an eye ...

Nowadays…

\- "Clark!" Ray and Lincoln appear in the apartment’s living room in an instant. Clarke and Octavia look at their friends in alarm, sitting on the couch.

\- "What?" blonde raises her eyebrows.

\- “We did not want to tell you at first until we were convinced that this information was correct ...” begins Lincoln, gesturing with his hands.

\- "I don't understand?" the angel frowns, casting a glance at one or the other.

\- “What we have knew ...” Ray looks at Link, seeking support. He just nods.

\- “Damn Ray, don't pull it. You're scaring me!" Clarke jumps to her feet, continuing to look at her friends.

\- “This concerns Lexa ...” Link intervened again and Clarke sharply shot a frown at him. Heart pounded like a jackhammer. The air began to evaporate from the lungs ...

\- "What does it mean?" the angel tries to speak evenly, casting a glance at her friend. Raven only took a deep breath, answered:

\- “We found someone who could help us with Her,” Clarke continues to squint, stare at her friend, waiting for a final answer, and what she heard makes her heart literally beat with renewed vigor. - "Chances are high that we can save Her ..."


	9. Collapsed Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Nowadays…

\- "What does it mean?" Clarke does not calm down, starting to nervously cut circles in the living room.

\- “We didn’t want to tell you at first,” Raven begins to say, actively gesturing with her hands, - “so as not to give false hopes in vain. But still, in the end, decided. At first, we wanted to ask him ourselves, so that in case of failure, you would not suffer or worry... But later, Link and I agreed that you yourself should talk to him and find out everything. That's will be right!" Clarke just silently swallows, looking at friends with her arms crossed over chest. Thoughts are already spinning around in conjecture. She mentally already went through all the options, a future conversation with Him.

\- “And who is he?” the angel stops in the bud, staring at friends.

\- “So you agree to see him?” Ray asked. Clarke momentarily stares at the brown-haired woman, and then sighs.

\- “Yes,” replies, casting a glance in hazel opposite, - “I agree ...”

*****

After some time, all four angels were in broad daylight, opposite to a small house, among hundreds of the same in the neighborhood.

White nice little house. Green lawn and well-kept garden. Blue sky and sun blind eyes. Peaceful and quiet district. Unusually quiet.

The angel looked around. Someone washes a car in their garage; someone is chatting with a neighbor that just met; someone rides a bicycle without leaving the next four houses, riding back and forth. A very peaceful life ...

Clarke looked at the house opposite them and closed her eyes for a moment, opened them again.

\- "Alright, let's go!" the blonde sighs, taking a step to the house. Her heart begins to beat with every step. She does not know what to expect and what answers she will receive.  
And anyway, from whom ...

Approaching to the door, Rey threw a questioning glance into the blue ones, silently asking if she was ready and Clarke only nods in response.

A friend starts knocking on the door and after just a minute, an elderly man of about seventy opens the door.

His face lit up with understanding right away, as soon as he looked at all four and recognized in particular Rey and Link.

\- “I am glad to see you again, my dears,” Grandfather smiles warmly as he steps aside and lets the guests in, - “please pass.”

\- "It is him?" Clarke asks in a whisper, glancing around the house fluently. Nice and very cozy. Really family or something ...

\- “Yes,” Rey nods, walking into the living room. Clarke frowned at her friend.

\- "Is he?" The angel again asks, as if she had not heard the answer.

\- "Yes!" the friend confirms again, sitting down on the sofa.

\- “But he is a human!” hissed in the Raven’s ear, Clarke, casting a quick look at the grandfather, who is floundering in the kitchen in a businesslike way.

\- "Became a human!" corrects discontent the angel, grandfather himself, approaching to the guests and sitting down in an armchair, conveniently located.

Clarke jerked her ear, as if she had not heard the answer, and Octavia too. The eyes of both were widened, perplexed.

Angel slowly turned her gaze to Grandpa, looking him more closely. A whirlwind of questions begins in her head.

\- “I don’t understand ...” Clarke mutters almost inaudibly, glancing at the man, then at Rey.

\- “I was an angel,” begins the grandfather, looking straight ahead, sinking into memories, - “for centuries ... I had a close friend. We were friends with him from our very birth, but after ... that side began to beckon him," grandfather cleared his throat, and then continued. - "He fell. I survived this. A century later, I met Marie" he smiled warmly, remembering Her - "she somehow hooked me. I fell in love. For real. And at some point, she noticed me ... I began to spend time with her, although I understood how wrong it was ... I am immortal, and she is mortal ..." everyone listened carefully to the man. - “I realized that she fell in love with me and only when she said this, I realized that I had made a mistake by getting close to her ... But cannot command to the heart,” he stood, going to the kitchen, turning off the whistling kettle, and continued to tell from the kitchen, - “and I told her who I am ... She did not turn away," he shrugged, pouring boiling water into the cups, - "she accepted me. She said that she would live for today ... And I could not resist, because I loved her more than anything ... and still love. She is my everything. I was with her every moment. I never left her until ... ” the grandfather fell silent, putting cups of tea on a tray and carrying it to the living room, - “until he showed up. Gabriel." he put a cup for each angel, someone took a drink in hands, and someone hung ears, listened to him without a break. He only went back to the kitchen and a minute later returned back, with a vase of cookies. - "Help yourself." He smiles sweetly, leaning back in his chair and sipping hot tea.

\- "What happened?" Clarke returns to his memories, staring at the grandfather without a break. He sighs, looking blindly to the side, looking at one point.

\- “He threatened to kill my Marie. He wanted me to fall and everything would be as before, but I refused. And then, he wanted to kill her. I prevented him and in front of me was a choice. She or He. I loved her more than anything. It so happened that I destroyed him. He died at my hands ..."

\- “Is it possible to kill a demon?” the angel frowns, casting a piercing look at the man. He looked up from his memories, looked into the blue.

\- “Of course,” he replies, as if the most obvious thing in the world, - “as well as an angel. You are immortal, but you can be killed. You don’t know much yet, my children. You are still so young ...” He sighs, taking a sip of a hot drink.

\- "What happened then?" Clarke tries not to lose the thought.

\- “And then I fell ...” and then Clarke's pupils twitched. She and Octavia looked at him in bewilderment and did not understand anything.

\- "What?" only says Clarke, not believing her ears.

\- "His death began to ruin me. Quickly. Too much. The fact that he was no longer and the fact that it was my fault broke me. I loved him. He was my brother, but I loved her too.  
All this ruined my soul, too fast. And I fell ..."

\- "But ...” the angel whispers, reducing eyebrows to the bridge of the nose.

\- "How did I become a human?" the grandfather smiles, looking in blue. He sighs. - “Her love saved ... My heart was filled with darkness, but I was attached to it spiritually. I could not leave her. I was mean with her. I did terrible things, but she continued to love me. And she began to awaken something in my darkened heart. But then again, I was terrible. The darkness ruled me and Michael," with these words everyone strained, - "decided to destroy me. We both made this decision, for the good."

From the story of the past, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Everyone turned their heads to the side, watching an elderly woman enter the house with a  
grocery bag.

\- "Honey, are you back already?" the grandfather smiles, with admiration and love, looking at the woman.

\- “Yes, you imagine, I didn’t have enough two dollars at the box office, and a nice girl kindly lent them to me. Oh, if it weren’t for her, today we would not have tasted pancakes  
with jam." Smiling woman carrying shopping in the kitchen. The man just laughed. - “Oh, we have guests ...” the lady smiles, noticing the guests sitting in the living room.  
\- “Angels ...” that raises her eyebrows knowingly, standing next to her husband and putting a hand on his shoulder.

\- “Yes, I told them our story ...” he smiles, looking around the angels.

\- "How did you know about us?" asks the question Octavia.

\- “Oh,” she waved her hand in a trifle, - “I immediately feel the angels.”

\- “But how?” everything asks O.

\- “Just,” shrugs, smiling sweetly, - “I and Arthur felt before he confessed to me. Rather, I did not know that he was an angel. I did not know about their existence at all, but I  
definitely felt a special energy from him. Communication There was some kind of connection between us. So when he says that he told me it is not true. I already knew." the  
grandmother smiles, kissing her husband on the top of her head. And he smiles back.

\- “But how did you become a human?” Clarke intervenes again, craving more. He smiled and continued.

\- "When Michael’s blade pierced my heart, I already didn’t remember anything. Everything was flooded with light. I felt pain, and after nothing. And as Michael later explained to  
me, I myself chose such a fate. Or rather, I fought. I don’t remember all this because my soul was literally reborn." He squeezed his wife’s palm and kissed her gently, looking into her eyes. He smiled, and then continued again. - “I fought for Her. So Michael told me. He told me that when our soul perishes in this way, we are at a crossroads. If we have  
something to fight for and for whom to live, you conquer death. And if love is strong or any other feeling to live, you are at a crossroads. Become an angel or mortal. I defeated  
death, but there was yet another choice. And apparently I chose to become a human. I wanted it with all my heart. More than anything, I dreamed of living my short life with  
my Marie ..."

\- "You want to say that the blade provides the right to choose?" Clarke clarifies, squinting.

\- “You could say that,” he says, - “but over the centuries, this has only happened a couple of times. Feelings must be truly strong in order to come back and be reborn. After all,  
when the blade pierces your heart, you don’t remember anything. Everything turns off. You come to the next world. You do not remember who you are; who was; whom you loved ... Nothing ..." he carefully looks at the angel, - "and now imagine how strong the feelings must be in order to return ..."

Clarke felt her heart froze. Here it is what she was afraid of. Hopes to save Lexa went to nothing. It's impossible…

\- Your friends told me your story ...” the man begins again, looking seriously at the angel.

\- “She cannot be saved ...” the angel whispers under her breath, feeling tears begin to come to her eyes.

\- "Why do you think so?" specifies the grandfather.

\- “She doesn't love me. She did not have left even the slightest feelings ..."

\- “Did she tell you that she feels you?” immediately asks the man and all the angels' eyes were directed at Clarke.

“Yes ...” blonde answers uncertainly, looking incomprehensibly at the grandfather.

\- "You did feel each other before? Is there a connection between you?" Clarke just nods. - "She was came back to you?"

\- “Yes,” the angel nods again.

\- “Then you cannot be sure that she does not love you ...”

\- "She fell. Darkness is in her heart ..." the angel stops him, insisting on her own.

\- “Not really. Listen. Did she fall slowly?"

\- “Too ...” blonde whispers, lowering her head.

\- "She fell slowly because of you. I think you understand that. You delayed her fall. In your spirit. I fell quickly. Marie did not radiate that light that angels and therefore, there was no one to keep it in me." He was silent again, taking a sip. - “You were with her ... close ... When she fall?” All again glanced at Clarke, waiting for an answer. She just swallowed.

\- “Yes, it was ...” the blonde replies, looking firmly into the man’s eyes. Friends only regretfully sighed.

\- “Didn't you feel the change in her?” the grandfather frowns.

\- “It was, but not for long ...” blonde shakes her head.

\- “Until you broke contact with her, right?”

\- “Yes ...” blonde nods.

\- “She felt and believe me, my child, if there weren’t even a grain of feelings for you in her heart, your spirit would not have affected her. There is a gleam in her heart and  
therefore, the darkness began to disappear next to you. Your spirit penetrated this very hole of light in her heart, and therefore, you were able to act on it, but ...” he sighed sadly, lowering his head, - “the probability that this grain of feelings is not enough to awaken is equal to one percent. That may not be enough, you know?" again looks into her blue, which are covered with tears.

\- "That is, I can lose her forever ..."

\- "You're right. This is a risk. Piercing her heart, it is not likely that she will return. As I said earlier, this happened a few times in all centuries. How many demons were killed and  
almost none of them returned, again, from these units."

\- "If there is a choice to try this chance and most likely lose her or leave her like that, I am ready to choose her like that. This is better than losing her forever. I just can’t bear her death ..." Clarke lets out tears. All her hopes finally collapsed. It remains only to come to terms with the fact that she will never return her ...

\- “I'm sorry, my child ...” notes of regret can be heard in Grandpa's voice.

\- “Can destroy an angel and a demon only with the blade of an archangel?”clarifies Rey.

\- “No, you can also use the demon's blade. They all have the same power. In fact, the strength is not so much in the blade as in the angel or demon itself. It is their strength that  
cries out at a crossroads. Whether they want it or not."

\- "Do you have children?" Octavia frowns. Grandpa is smiling.

\- “Yes, four,” he replies, adoringly looking at his wife.

Further conversation, Clarke did not listen ... Her thoughts were already far from them. She only thought that she could never return Her ... That all her smallest hopes had gone to dust ...

Nowadays…

\- "You are soft!" Kara's stern voice is heard behind. Lexa just snorted, rolling her eyes.

\- "Disappear!" the fallen said, standing with her back to the demon and looking out the window dark from the night, and like a shower pouring outside.

\- “I don't like how your angel affects on you!” That growls viciously, approaching to the brunette.

\- "She does not affect on me!" The fallen growled, glancing angrily at her.

\- “I don’t think so,” the demon snorted, looking into the green opposite, - “you are weakening before her. You are connected."

\- “It doesn’t change anything ...” brunette looks away, continuing to look beyond the rain wall.

\- "It is change. I don’t like that she gets in the way. She makes you vulnerable ..." the next thing the demon said made the fallen person strain in earnest. - "This connection needs to be broken ..."

\- “There is no reason ...” Lexa intervenes, but is immediately suppressed by Kara.

\- "There is. And you know that ... played and enough. She had to be finished for a long time,” the demon snorted, grinning. Lexa only clenched her jaw, controlling her anger.

Kara holds out the blade to the fallen and she looks at him blankly. And after that, she turns her questioning gaze to the demon.

\- “Kill her,” she hissed in the face of the fallen woman, - “or I will do it ... But you don’t want your angel to die from my hand?” Kara makes guilty face. Brunette only grinds her teeth in anger, clutching the hilt of the blade in her hand. - “She's a threat. Not only for you, but for us. I don't like that she begins to dig deeper. If she knows more ... It will be bad, but she already knew quite a bit ... She should not exist! Is that clear to you?" Snarled the demon in the brunette's face.

\- “Yes ...” brunette answered firmly.

\- "Break that connection. This is just a connection, not feelings. And it’s all over. You will not do, I will do ..."

\- “I will kill her,” the fallen answers sharply, grinning. - “The time to stop all the ends of the past ... The time has come ...” the coldest smile began to play on her face.

Tomorrow at dawn, everything will be decided ...


	10. Break the connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

12 hours earlier, somewhere in heaven ...

\- “You knew she could be saved!” Clarke hissed, pointing a finger at the archangel. He only with a straight face, listened to her anger. - “She could have been saved ...”

\- “No,” he said, waving his hand, - “she could not be saved. I did not tell you to not give false hopes ..."

\- “You can't decide for me!” the angel almost breaks down at the cry. Only she and Lexa could afford to talk to the archangel like that. He loved them more than the others. He was especially attached to them ...

\- "I can! You are my child. I have to protect you! I could not save her, but I can at least you ..." Michael calmly answers, crossing his arms behind back.

\- "From what?" snorted an angel.

\- "From the darkness. You will not save her! If you pierce her heart, she will die. She will not return, and you will destroy yourself ... I do not want this. You know how dear you are to me. I wanted to save Lexa in any way. I tried to find at least something that could help. But all to no avail,” he sighed sadly, - “for all the centuries, there have been a few times the cases of the return of angels from there. The chance that she will return is so negligible that he literally does not exist ..."

\- “Is there really no other way?” already through tears, Clarke whispers, looking in prayer into the elder’s eyes.

\- “I'm sorry ...” he replies barely audible ...

Nowadays…

\- “I feel something,” Clarke said suspiciously, tossing her head. Looks around crowds of people; roofs of skyscrapers; alleys, but nothing.

The sun is already setting.

\- “I feel it too,” Octavia adjusts. Everyone tensed.

Ignoring the alarming feeling, the angels headed on. The sun was setting faster and faster over the horizon. As a result, when the city was covered by night, the angels got to the central park. Around nobody. Lampposts barely burn, giving dim light. Everything is quiet and there is nobody around. Suspiciously quiet ...

Walking through the empty park, the angels abruptly stopped ...

\- “I can feel her,” Clarke said sharply, looking blindly in front of her. Her pupils nervously run on the ground. After quickly looking around. No one.

\- “Something's wrong,” Lincoln said earnestly, gazing around the empty park.

\- “I told you,” a pungent and cold voice is heard somewhere in the distance, - “it starts to annoy. Your connection spoils everything. I love sudden appearances ..." Kara grins. And behind her back there is another trio of demons.

\- “I agree, terribly annoying,” Laura grins, looking around the angels.

\- "What you need?" Rey snorted, taking a step forward.

\- "Why do we need something?" grins innocently Kara, glaring at the brown-haired woman.

\- “No other way,” she snorted back. The demon only sighs, rolling her eyes. And then sharply flashed a glance at Clarke.

\- “We came for her,” she nods at the angel.

\- "What?" Octavia intervened in bewilderment, taking a step forward, thereby blocking the path to her friend. 

Clarke is nervously looking at Lexa behind the demon. She is so cold ... A caustic smile splashes on her lips. Eyes turn either pitch black or green again. And so they flicker all the time, like a hologram. She is a real demon ...

\- “What did you hear,” Raphael snorted, looking at Clarke.

\- "A no damn way, this will not be!" barked Octavia.

\- “We don't advise interfering, saints,” Laura snarled. - “You cannot compete with us in strength. You want to carry the nimbus over your head, so give the white angel ..."

\- “Why do you need her?” firmly asked Lincoln and takes a step forward, in front of the angels.

\- “She's a hindrance!” snorted Kara.

\- “She poses no threat to you,” Ray said firmly. Friends are seriously scared. They know that they cannot stop the demons if they decide to take Clarke by force. The only way that they could do was to convince the demons that they did not need an angel ...

\- "Oh she represents. More than she herself could imagine ..." hissed Kara, not taking her eyes off the stunned Clarke. Angel continues to stare at Lexa. Tears come to angel eyes ...

\- “I am a hindrance to Her ...” Clarke whispers softly, looking with a wet look at the fallen one. Friends sharply tensed, and turned to her friend. Tears streamed down angel cheeks.

\- “I don't understand,” Link frowns, glancing at Clarke, then at the fallen.

“Our connection makes weak not only them, but directly her,” the angel whispers.

\- “What a quick-witted,” Rafael grinned.

\- “They want to break the connection ...” Ray whispers, understanding everything ...

\- “Everything can be done quickly and almost without sacrifices,” Kara shrugs, - “you give her to us and we let you go.”

\- "No way!" Octavia snarled.

\- “Don't run up,” Laura growled, taking a step forward.

\- “Time to get it over with,” Lexa interrupted sharply, taking a step forward, - “this connection will destroy me ...”

\- "You are already gone!" Ray snarled! Demon only flashed her such a cold look that Ray immediately felt uneasy.

\- “Lexa, change your mind,” Octavia intervened, turning the green eyes to herself. - “You would never let her hurt, and even more you. No matter how much darkness is in your heart, you would never go for it, because of ..."

\- "Connection !" Lexa growled. - “She makes me vulnerable. Weak This must be done away with ...” she snorted, reaching for her blade.

\- "Don't dare!" Growls Ray, as she abruptly falls silent, feeling the friend’s warm hand on her shoulder. She turns her head toward the angel, seeing in them sadness and tears.

\- “Everything is fine,” Clarke said, stepping forward, - “I have long been ready,” the angel whispers, smiling painfully at her friends. - “I knew that she would destroy me ...” she continues, already turning her head toward the fallen. In the look of demon only the typical cold splashes.

\- “Clarke, don't do this ...” Ray shakes her head. Tears come to the eyes of her friends, and Link, clenching his jaw, looks at all this.

\- “I don’t want you to suffer because of me ... This is inevitable ...” Clarke answered, turning her head to her friends, - “I always belonged to her ...” she whispered, wiping her tears with her hand, and then turned with face to demons ...

\- “God, how touching,” exclaimed Laura, pretending to wipe her tears, - “I will cry right now ...”

\- “Do it,” Clarke whispered, not taking her eyes off the greens.

\- "Come on Lexa, otherwise I'll take care of the angel. Time to destroy ..." Kara whispers in an evil whisper, staring into the fallen back.

Lexa only smirked, squeezing the hilt of the blade harder and taking a step forward. Now it’s as if everyone has disappeared. Now it was like they were both ...

The light of the pillar barely illuminates the image of the fallen, but her eyes flicker distinctly in this darkness. Clarke just does not hold back tears, looking into the green opposite. She knew that if she was destined to die, then only from the hand of her beloved ...

Lexa takes slow steps toward the angel. Every step closer and closer. Her ice-cold eyes are riveted to blue.

Clarke does not hear anything with every step. Not how demons and angels are biting. Not like friends desperately trying to dissuade Clarke ... Nothing ...

Step by step ... The closer it is, the stronger the still beating heart of an angel. During these seemingly endless, like zero gravity, seconds dragged on more and more slowly. For all this time, before Clarke's eyes, her whole life has passed.

Remembering everything that they went through with a brunette. From the first words of love, to a terrible fall and suffering. Remembering the words that they always spoke to each other ...

<... I want you to remember one thing ... I will always love you ... forever ... Even if my soul dies ... I will love you forever ...>

These words are the only thing that warmed the soul of an angel. Lexa said goodbye ... Clarke smiled bitterly, sweeping away her tears. Lexa's words are a lie ... She does not love her and will never love again ...

The last step, and Lexa is opposite Clarke. Her look is so cold ... Black eyes ... From the fallen, it blows cold ... She feels the heart of an angel beating loudly ...

Clarke just looks into the black opposite the eyes and just cries. She does not hold back tears ... The only thing she wants to remember is the beautiful, even demonic features of her beloved ...

Her dark long hair, which Clarke so loved to fingering ... Her plump, pink and soft lips, which gave the most tender kisses ... Her hands, which gave a sense of security, hugging at night and holding. Her eyes ... green and warm, which expressed a limitless stream of feelings for the angel ... showed their her love and devotion ... Her heart, which Clarke couldn't saved ...

From these memories, Clarke's tears came back to her cheeks. She looked into the night-black eyes of the fallen, and so wanted to touch her at least once ...

And Clarke timidly pulls her hand to the fallen cheek, Lexa only hesitated, casting a sideways glance at the blonde’s palm, and yet brunette didn’t even move ...

Clarke timidly touches Lexa's cheek with her palm, gently stroking with her thumb, to which the demon only covers eyes, tilting her head slightly to the side. She feels the warmth of an angel ... And then, Clarke takes her hand away, proudly raising chin and not holding back tears, resolutely looking into the already green opposite ...

\- “I'm ready ...” angel whispers, letting in a new wave of tears.

The brunette's impassive gaze was directed into the tearful blue ones. And then, the hand of the fallen rose above her head, getting ready to pierce the heart of an angel ...

The blade was aimed right at the blonde’s heart, it was only necessary to lower the hand and let the blade pierce it ...

A moment ... Lexa looks into blue, reading in them millions of feelings at the same time, and at the same time ... love ...

She squeezed the blade stronger in her hand, preparing to strike, and before letting the blade do its job, the angel through tears, smiling painfully, whispered:

\- "I love you…"

And the blade abruptly left the hand of the fallen, piercing the heart ...

Everyone was stunned to look at all this ... Nobody believed their eyes ... Nobody understood what had just happened ...

All saw only how the hand of the fallen jerked and standing with back to the demons, she threw a blade into the heart of another ...

Lexa pierced Laura’s heart and she only looked with rounded eyes at how the knife sticks out in her chest, and after she fell to her knees and after a moment, her wings appeared ... Her body crashed to the ground ... A lightweight breeze blew, spreading the demon's fallen feathers, across open spaces of the park ...

Everyone stared dumbfounded at all this. The eyes of the demons were rounded to an unimaginable size. Their eyes darkened with anger ...

\- "What the heck?!" growled Kara furiously, burning a glance to Lexa.

Silence, and after, Lexa spun around, spreading her black and huge wings.

Clarke stood behind her, understanding nothing

The fallen spread her arms to the sides, supposedly blocking the path. Covering the angel with her body and wings. Everyone was just at a loss watching this ....

Still spreading her wings and arms, the fallen one drilled the demons with the coldest and most furious look. Her eyes turned blacker than anything in the world. And the roar that broke from her lips shocked everyone:

\- “Not a single fallen soul will touch Her ...”


	11. You Protected Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Nowadays…

\- “Lexa ...” Clarke's voice trembled from tears and already from fear. Lexa only continues to stand in a protective stance, covering angel with herself. Rage and darkness still splash in her eyes.

\- “Take her away,” Lexa hissed, turning her head a little to the side, sparkling with pitch in the angels. They looked dumbfounded at the fallen, and yet, her friends caught on and ran to Clarke.

\- “No,” the angel began to break out of the hands of the girls, - “no!” they pull blonde farther away from the fallen, and Clarke only sees brunette image. Her black wings and how she lowers her hands.

\- “You will pay for it!” Growled Kara. Her eyes were black and spewed out unknown power.

\- “You will not touch Her!” Lexa growled, drilling that incredibly cold and angry look.

\- “Had to get rid of her earlier,” she snorted. Lexa only clenched her jaw harder.

\- "Lexa!" heard the desperate cry of Clarke behind her. - “Lexa, please don't do this ...” the angel screams through tears. Friends are desperate to keep her at a distance.

\- “I have to protect you,” the fallen answered calmly, turning her head back and looking at the image of an angel. The words slipped into Clarke's head with a sharp flash, which Lexa had once whispered to her:

<... I want to be with you and protect you ... My love for you will never fade away ... I want you to remember this always ... Whatever happens, I want you to know that my love for you is eternal ...>

Clarke can barely control emotions. She barely understands something. Fear was wrapped her and not for herself at all ...

\- “Lexa, I beg you,” the angel does not calm down, - “I ask, don't do this ... She will destroy you ...” Her lips tremble with tears, and her hands tremble with fear. An unpleasant feeling squeezes everything in the chest ... Without portending anything good ...

\- “I'm already gone,” Lexa whispered in a wry smile, squinting into the blue angels, - “but I can save you ...” and then turns away, directing all her fury at the demon.

\- “No,” Clarke whispers weakly, shaking her head, - “no ... no ... no ...”

\- “You will pay for what you did,” Kara growled, and after flapping her wings she flew above the ground, looking down upon the fallen.

Lexa straightened her back and fluttered her wings, soaring upward. From the flap of her wings, the wind rose, creating a whirlwind of leaves and sand ...

Still hanging in the air, the demons look at each other, preparing to attack at any moment. Angels watch with horror.

\- “Kara, grab her, and I'll insure,” Rafael growled.

\- “If you get to her,” Lincoln snapped, turning the demon's gaze to himself. Rafael just growled, spreading his wings.

\- “You cannot compete with me,” the demon growled menacingly. Link merely grinned, spreading his white wings.

\- “We'll see that,” Link grunted. And they tore off, attacking each other. An angel and a demon mated power against power ... Despite the superiority of the demons in power with the angels, Lincoln turned out to be a pretty strong rival. The forces were almost equal ...

\- "Lincoln!" Cried Octavia, alarmed, watching their fight. But he did not hear her, imprinting the demon in the ground, squeezing his throat. Rafael flounders, and then reaches for the body of Laura ... or rather, to the blade that is visible under it. But he is unlikely to get it ... 

\- “I will finish you off, and then,” the demon grinned venomously, - “your little angel ...” and after these words she broke off and went towards the Lexa, and Lexa immediately jerked, flapping her wings with force and raising a strong wind.

One of the reasons Kara wanted Lexa to break the connection is because of the power of the fallen. She long ago realized that Lexa was unusually strong even for a demon ... And when she found out that she was connected with an angel ... she was alarmed. Due to the connection, Lexa posed a threat to everyone. Like now ... Lexa defends what she is attached to, contrary to the shackles of darkness around her heart. Not being able to control Lexa, Kara was worried and at the same time, she was so eager to possess such a powerful demon ...

Clarke watched as Lexa and the demon mated. She sees Lexa with a furious roar sharply pushing the demon into the pillar, squeezing her throat with all her urine. She sees how Kara pushed the fallen away with force and in the same second grabbed her by the collar and threw her onto the shoulder blades, pushing her into the ground ....

The heart of the angel did not beat in its rhythm. She so wanted to intervene, but she realized that it was impossible ... it would only interfere ...

There are so many emotions and feelings in her heart that they just tear the angel apart. Seeing Lexa like this ... is the most terrifying thing. Especially, remembering what she once was ... Everything has changed. Has changed, apart from feelings ...

Clarke realized that Lexa was fighting not only because of the connection that Arthur was probably right in saying that her feelings had been preserved. Somewhere deep, but they are and maybe Lexa still struggled to keep a grain of light in her heart. She was still fighting ... She promised her ...

Lexa fluttered her wings sharply, slipping out from under the demon's heavy body, twisting out of her grip, and then pushing her to the ground, being on top.

The fury and darkness that splashes in the eyes of the fallen horrified even the demon. For the first time, she felt fear ... Fear of a possible death ...

\- “I will rip out your heart,” Lexa hissed, raising her hand above head, preparing to pierce the demon’s chest. But demon abruptly pushes the fallen away from herself and fallen jumps up, taking off and landing on her feet.

Recovering, the fallen grappled again ...

\- “I have to help her,” the angel screams sobbing, trying to break out of her friends' tight grip.

\- “You will only disturb her,” Ray growls, taking her friend by the shoulders, forcing her to look in the eye, - “she can handle it. Clear? Lexa is damn strong and she will do everything to protect you ..."

\- “What if she kills her ...”, through tears, Clarke whispers.

\- “She will protect you ...” friend answers, lowering her head ...

Lincoln abruptly twisted out of the demon's grip, flapping its wings and taking off. And then he rushed to him, and pushing him in the chest, he imprinted on the trunk of a tree. He again began to strangle him, as the demon abruptly rested hand on his face, pushing him away from himself, and after with elbow he tapped the angel’s arm, thereby removing his support from himself, which allowed him to free himself and be behind the man. Demon grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him from the back. Lincoln began to twist, trying to release his grip.

It would be easier to teleport, but it makes no sense when your enemy holds you in a death grip. When teleporting, touching another angel or demon, you move together and   
therefore, if Lincoln moved with him a little to another place, the position would not change ...

Lincoln jumped sharply, falling on his back so as to pin down the fallen man and a sharp roar is heard behind his ear when they land on his back. The demon sharply loosened his grip and Lincoln lost no time, grabbed him, being behind him, starting to choke as he strangled him.

And then, Clarke draws attention to the fact that a strong wind blew in the area of the battle of Lincoln. A cloud of sand and leaves disappears, and a distinct figure of a man with massive wings is seen in it ...

\- “Michael,” whispered Clarke, stunned at the image of the archangel.

He only watched the battle. And then, he suddenly found himself opposite Lincoln and Raphael. By that time, the demon knocked the angel to the ground, and began to choke him, but he did not feel that the archangel was standing behind him ... and he did not expect that the blade of heaven would pierce his heart from the back ...

The demon froze sharply, loosening the grip on the angel's neck, and after that, his body went limp and fell down. His wings fell, and the first fallen feathers began to fly in the wind.

While everyone was watching Michael’s actions, on the other side, the battle between the fallen and the demon continued.

\- "Michael!" Clarke cried out. - "I beg you, stop this ... You must save her ..."

\- “You know that this is not possible,” he answered calmly, abruptly finding himself next to the angels.

\- “No, no, no ...” the angel weeps crying, looking into the dark archangels. - "She feels ... she can ..."

\- “This is not enough to get her back,” he whispers, gently touching Clarke's cheek and wiping her tears, - “I'm sorry,” he whispers. It pains him to see them like that. It is painful to see and not be able to protect. For the first time he feels powerless, he can only give Lexa a chance to get even with the demon and save Clarke. Everyone knew perfectly well that Lexa could not be saved ... And Lexa with all her heart, knew it like no other ...

\- “I cannot lose her,” the angel whispers, with a prayer looking into the eyes of the archangel, - “not forever ..."

\- “I'm sorry ...” he only answers, abruptly disappearing and finding himself next to Lexa.

At this moment, Lexa held Kara with strength, finding herself behind her and her soul, preventing her from getting out. The demon’s gaze looked in horror into the eyes of the   
archangel, seeing their death in them ... She felt that this was the end ...

Clarke’s heart seemed to miss the final blow, watching all this. She seemed to feel that something would happen soon ... And she just wanted to scream ...

Lexa's eyes turned green again, and was turned into Michael's eyes opposite. She knew what to do and how will be right.

The archangel's gaze was filled with pain. Lexa was like a daughter to him and there is nothing worse than seeing what happened to her. See her hellish black wings. See her cold look. Hear her roar. To see in her a monster whom she has never been. God, she was the purest angel ... so much so that the darkness wanted to possess her ...

\- “I wanted you to come back,” he whispers, looking into her green ones, - “I would do everything in the world, only to bring you back,” he continues. The archangel barely restrains his emotions while looking at Her.

\- “You must protect her,” Lexa whispered softly, still holding the demon with force and pressing her back against her, preventing her from unscrewing, - “i can't be returned, but you must save her ...”

Clarke barely hears their conversation and watches with horror the whole situation. She just starts to walk slowly. And her friends no longer hold her, knowing where everything will ultimately lead ...

\- “Don't let the darkness envelop her heart,” the fallen continues to whisper, staring firmly into the eyes of the archangel, - “she must live ...” the fallen's voice faltered. - "Promise me!" She whispered. - “Promise me that you will protect her!” Lexa already growled, squeezing Kara's throat more with emotion and she only flounders silently, but she barely has enough strength.

Clarke slowly, as if enchanted, going toward them. She sees only the profiles of the fallen and the archangel. Sees Her ...

Step by step, she draws near and is already ten meters from her. She hears everything ...

\- "Promise me!" Lexa growled again. And the archangel nodded ...

\- “I promise,” he whispered, and Lexa's gaze went limp.

She already felt almost nothing. Only felt fear ... Fear for Her ...

The last minutes ...

In the eyes began to flicker moments from the past ...

«- I feel you…

\- Lexa ...

\- Clarke ...»

Their first meeting flashed before her eyes. The first moment when they felt each other. The moment they first touched each other ...

Lexa sees how Michael takes out his blade. Everything seems to be in slow motion. And before her eyes a moment from the past flashes again ...

«- Do you think that two souls cannot love each other? With all my heart I feel that you feel to me too, as I am to you ... Tell me ... please tell me that my heart is mistaken ... tell me that you do not feel the same for me, and I will leave ... I will leave you ... just say ... say that you do not love me ... because, I love you ...

\- I...i love you…»

The fallen one sees the archangel’s hand point the blade at them. Everything is too slow ...

She turns her head to the side and meets her eyes with tearful blue ones. She just looks at the image of an angel and tears streaming down her cheeks ...

New flash ...

«- I will love forever ...

\- Do not leave me ... Do not leave ...

\- I will love forever ...

\- You belong to me, do you know that?

\- I know...

\- Eternity ...»

She is looking at her angel. For some reason, right now, she wants to hug her ... to hug her and say that everything will be fine ... that she will always be with her ... so that she is not afraid and does not mourn ... to let go ...

\- “Let me go, my angel,” Lexa whispers, looking into the blue ones.

\- “I beg you,” Clarke prays through tears, shaking her head, - “I beg you not to leave me,” she whispers, barely pronouncing the words. Lips tremble with pain and tears.

\- “Let me go,” fallen whispers again. With sadness and doom, she looks at the angel.

\- “I love you ...” Clarke sobs, holding her hand to lips. Lexa smiles bitterly, feeling the end coming.

And before the blade of the archangel pierces the heart, she with a painful smile, barely audible whispers:

\- "Eternity ..."

And at that moment, Clarke's pupils narrow to a grain. The soil disappears from under the feet. Everything was spinning and dim in eyes, but heart stopped beating at all ...

In her eyes, the blade of the archangel pierces the heart of Kara and the heart of the fallen ...

Everything seems to be in slow motion ...

His blade goes right through, piercing two hearts ... Lexa just closes her eyes, feeling that everything is filled with light before her eyes.

Her hands just let go of the body of the demon and demon falls to the ground ...

Clarke breaks away, wanting in the blink of an eye to be near her ... But everything happens too slowly ...

Lexa loses her balance and falls to her knees ... Her gaze was directed to the sky ... She saw the stars, and then, like a white light, began to hide everything ...

She feels her wings go limp ... Feels a scream ... She smiles painfully, knowing whose he ... Feels warm ... Her warm ...

She already sees nothing ... Only light ... She only feels Her near ... She does not feel body, but only hears ...

Clarke holds the body of a fallen woman in her arms, turning her face to herself ... But fallen only blindly looks somewhere ... Lexa's chest is barely heaving ... She is breathing heavily, and Clarke's tears begin to flow down a stream in her cheeks ...

Clarke can barely see fallen's face ... everything is turbid... she only feels how fallen lets out her last breaths ...

The green's gaze fades away ... Lexa blindly looks into the sky and already sees nothing ...

Clarke presses her body closer to herself, not restraining sobs. Her wings open and just envelop both of them ... Clarke seems to protect Lexa's body ...

Clarke presses her lips to Lexa's forehead and whispers softly through her tears ... The eyes of the fallen slowly close, and her breathing slows down ...

\- “I love you,” the angel whispers, - “I love you more than anything,” stroking fallen's cheek and kissing forehead. - “You cannot leave me ... You cannot do this to me again ... You promised to protect me,” the angel weeps crying, pressing her body closer to herself.

All angels are watching. Tears streamed down her friends’s cheeks ... The archangel lowers his head and looks at them ... His heart is bleeding ... His heart hurts ...

Lexa's breath stopped ...

\- “Come back to me,” Clarke whispers, clutching her to herself, - “please come back ... I need you ... I need you so much ...” strokes her hair; the cheek ... Kisses on the forehead and again presses her cheek against her ... Covers them with her wings ... Protecting her ...

The wind blew and the feathers of the fallen began to fall ... They began to be carried away by the wind ... slowly ...

Time passed ... Nobody dared to say a word ... Clarke silently pressed her lover's body to herself ... of all her strength, keeping her warm ...

Feathers of a fallen soar to the sky ... In the light of the lanterns, it looks so magical ... a particle of Lexa scatters everywhere ...

Clarke still holds the body of her beloved in her arms, not about to let go ... But the tears in her eyes froze when she saw:

\- "What's happening?" whispers the angel, slightly moving away from the body of the fallen, casting a glance at her wings ...

The black feathers almost disappeared, but in their place ... white sprouted ...

Michael turned his eyes to the fallen, and his eyes widened ...

\- “This is impossible,” he whispered.

\- "What? What is impossible?" in bewilderment and dismay looks at the archangel, Clarke. He is only silent ... He is not ready to tell her until he is right ... he cannot give false hopes ...

Without waiting for an answer, Clarke continued to look at the body of her beloved ... Nothing has changed ...

Again pressed against her ...

As time went…

Clarke was no longer strong ... She is empty ... There are no more tears ... Her wings cover the body of her beloved ...

Seconds passed ... minutes ... hours ...

\- “Clarke,” Rey began hesitantly, approaching to her friend.

\- "Do not touch me!" Clarke hissed. Again, presses the body of fallen to herself, hugging tightly and not daring to let go ...

No one else decided to do anything ...

Clarke pulled herself slightly away from her body, laying it on the ground.

Lexa is so calm ... Clarke touches her cheek, and starts stroking ... It seems to Clarke that Lexa is sleeping ... As before ... Clarke woke up and watched at night how the brunette snuffle peacefully ... How sometimes she smiles through a dream ... moved her nose or looked for Clarke's body to hug her ...

Clarke looks down, looking at her body ... And just blindly looks ...

A second ... two ... three ... four ... five ... and ... a sharp breath, and then, green eyes open ...


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once two angels fell in love  
> and their love was pure and immeasurable.  
> But the darkness touched one imperceptibly ...  
> For years driving away a whisper deaf,  
> foreshadowed, the inevitable ...  
> «Angels are falling, and she is fall ...»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Падший Ангел by KristinaKreisi
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852061
> 
> My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Nowadays…

\- “Your wings have almost completely recovered,” Clarke smiles, approaching the brunette from the back. Lexa, covering her eyes, lowers her head and smiles back. Feels the warm hands of an angel touching her wings.

Clarke gently glides her hand on the snow-white wings. Feels tight feathers at hand. As they were once upon a time ...

\- “They restore quite quickly,” the brunette whispers, squintingly watching the image of an angel.

Clarke glides, stroking strong wings, when suddenly her hand freezes in the area of one feather ...

\- “You have a black feather left,” Clarke begins, wary, examining it.

\- “I know,” Lexa answers, turning with face to the angel, forcing her to look into her eyes.

\- "And what does it mean?" Clarke does not calm down. Lexa only smiles warmly and reaches out to the girl’s hand. Weaves their fingers together.

\- "Michael said that this will serve as a mark. It will not disappear, reminding me that once darkness touched me," Clarke only sighs in relief, plunging into the arms of her beloved. Clings to her chest and just hugs tightly.

\- “It drives me crazy,” the blonde sighs, listening to the brunette’s steady breathing.

\- “Everything is behind,” brunette whispers, kissing her beloved on the top of her head, - “and everything will be fine. We survived this, and nothing will be scary for us ..."

*****

That night…

Silence. Green eyes looked up at the sky ... Chest slowly heaving ... For some time, the brunette did not understand where she was. Who is she with? And who is she ... Until ...

\- “Lexa,” Clarke whispers in a trembling and dumbfounded voice, gently touching her cheek with a palm and turning her face to herself, - “look at me ...”

The brunette begins to run her eyes through space. Casting a glance at the barely burning lantern. To the astonished Michael. On dumbfounded angels, and after her glance falls on Clarke's tear-stained and dear eyes.

For a moment she looked into the blue, and after that a warm smile lit up her face ...

\- “Clarke,” the brunette whispers hoarsely. And blonde breathes a sigh of relief. Clarke smiles through the tears of happiness and simply leans toward the brunette, giving her a tender, sensual and loveful kiss.

\- “God,” Clarke whispers, smiling through a kiss, gently stroking the brunette's face.

Lexa smiles and just hugs the angel. She feels everything ...

In the soul is so easy. She feels a hurricane of emotions. With every moment, long muffled feelings awaken in her, and she begins to feel more and more ...

\- “It's all right, my angel,” Lexa whispers, kissing the blonde on the forehead. Clarke pulls away, but still looks in green with all the warmth and tenderness. - "I'm here. I'm with you ..." brunette does not hold back a smile of happiness. Emotions just overwhelm the angel.

\- “With rebirth, my child,” begins Michael warmly. - “Now you are with us ...”

*****

Nowadays…

\- "How do you?" a voice is heard behind the brunette's back. Lexa continues to sit on the edge of the statue of liberty, looking down on sunny New York.

\- “Fine,” the brunette smiles, getting up and turning to the angel, - “all is well ...”

\- "Do you want to talk about what happened? I think you need it,” Clarke continues calmly, approaching to the brunette and hugging her around the waist.

\- “I don’t even know what to talk about,” brunette shrugs, - “but I know that it torments me ...” Clarke sharply became alert, catching the beloved look.

\- "What exactly?" Blonde asks anxiously, trying to turn the green's eyes to herself.

\- “What I did as a demon,” brunette answered, plunging into memories, blindly looking in front, - “and what I did with those around me,” brunette was silent for a moment, and then turned her eyes to the troubled blue ones, - “and then what I did with you ..."

\- “My dear,” Clarke began, touching beloved cheek with her palm, stroking comfortingly, - “this is not your fault. Don't even think about blaming yourself for it. Never! Do you hear? I don't blame you a bit. I love you ..." brunette only timidly smiles, nodding.

\- “I hurt you,” Lexa whispers, stroking her blond strands. Clarke immediately cuts her off.

\- "It's in the past! I beg you, just don’t blame yourself. Let it go, dear ..."

\- “You know,” the brunette begins with a smile, hugging an angel by the waist and looking into her blue ones, - “then I really felt ... I felt you so much ... And I was sure that I felt love for you ... She barely felt, but when occasionally I was left alone and covered my eyes ... as if I were sinking into myself. Everything calmed down," the brunette explains, stroking Clarke through her hair, - "and all feelings became aggravated. Digging deeper, I came across a grain of light ... A grain of those feelings that I have kept all these years. I fought too hard, keeping them. Every moment I fought, afraid to lose you ... I so wanted to keep at least a grain of my feelings for you. And when I was with you, all my feelings intensified,” brunette whispers, smiling, - “I was drawn to you. I longed to feel again. Feel your warmth again ... Feel all these warm and tender feelings for you ... It was so alluring ..." Clarke just smiles, looking into the happy greens. - "You are my Everything. And do not convey in words how much I love you ..." brunette leans closer to the blonde and simply covers her lips with hers, hugging and holding her tightly to herself.

*****

\- “Angel,” the brunette purrs, lying on Clarke’s back and gently caressing her ear with her breath. Blonde only moaned in a pillow with displeasure.

Lexa smiles and kisses her beloved on her bare shoulder. Clarke smiles pretty, demanding more.

\- “Get up, my love,” Lexa continues to whisper, covering the shoulders of the angel with kisses, shoulder blades, descending down the vertebrae, pushing the edge of the blanket below...

\- “If you continue to wake me up like this, then I’m ready to never get up,” the angel continues to laugh sleepily into the pillow.

\- “And if so,” the brunette smirks, sliding abruptly with her beloved and yanking the blanket over herself, leaving blonde completely naked and without heat.

\- "Damn it! Lexa!" Clarke growled displeased, jumping sharply and snatching a blanket from the hands of her beloved. Lexa only laughs, and after push the angel on her back, hanging over her.

Already languidly breathing on her lips, smiling slyly. Clarke, on the other hand, smiles and rolls her eyes.

\- “You are incorrigible,” blonde begins, looking into her beloved greens. Lexa does not hold back a wide smile and just kisses her beloved on the lips.

The kiss is getting hotter and more insistent. Lexa's hands begin to slowly descend below the body of the angel, gliding along the protruding ribs, lower and lower, teasing with  
movements back and forth, causing her beloved body to bend.

Quiet moans from the lips of an angel break into the lips opposite. Clarke presses Lexa's body closer to herself, digging her hands into her shoulders. Lexa only smiles, sitting between the legs of the blonde, starting to rub her hips on her.

Caresses her neck. Gently nibbles the skin, and then licks, going over the tongue. She bites blonde's earlobe and hoarsely hoarses in her neck, causing a continuous herd of  
goosebumps.

Quiet moans break from the lips of an angel. And Lexa only smiles treacherously, smacking her beloved on the lips.

\- “Get up, angel, time to take a walk,” and then she rises abruptly, which causes Clarke to be angry.

\- “So dishonest,” the blonde mutters, flattened on a luxurious bed.

\- “My dear, we are in Venice,” Lexa begins, picking up coffee from the tray, - “we have not left the room for two days now. It's time to take a walk,” brunette smiles, biting off a piece of bun, - “this is so romantic ... ”

\- "Romantic - break off sex?" blonde snorts with displeasure, instantly leaving the bed and at the same moment finding herself next to a brunette chewing a bun and drinking coffee. Lexa smiles while holding coffee in one hand, and in the other goodness, staring into the blue without a break, and then she slyly smiles, glancing over the naked body of the angel.

Clarke smiles, watching her lover's gaze eagerly wander around her body. On her chest, flat stomach and below ...

Lexa swallows the goodness and, throwing the bun to the side and putting the cup on the tray, sharply attracts her beloved to herself, which causes a contented smile on her face.

Kisses on the neck, eagerly wandering her hands on the blonde’s bare back, going down and dig into at Clarke’s buttocks. Lexa raises her sharply, and blonde wraps her legs around brunette's waist.

Lexa instantly finds herself at the wall of the room and impresses the blonde on her, starting to bite her neck, then her jaw, cheekbones, and then her lips ...

Rubs her hips about her, increasing pressure. Lexa puts her hands over blonde's head, and Clarke only throws her head back and squeezes out satisfied moans ...

\- "Is the walk canceled?" Clarke whispers inconsistently, almost choking on her beloved kisses. Lexa again clung to the blonde's lips, biting her lower lip and pulling it toward her. The angel hisses in response, and then smiles ...

\- “At this rate, we will never leave this hotel,” whispers in Lexa's lips, moving them to bed ...

Clarke smirks, sharply turning her beloved under herself and hanging over her, slyly grins:

\- "I'm not against…"

And covers the blonde’s lips with her own, again succumbing to the feelings of love ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats end, hope you guys like it and have enjou it, thank you and hope you see my other fic that i tranclate


End file.
